


The Revolutionist and the Police Chief's Daughter

by Seredhiel05



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seredhiel05/pseuds/Seredhiel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine is the 19 year old daughter of Javert and during the day she sneaks out, dresses like a gamin and helps the poor. She has befriended the Amis and supports the Revolution. One day she returns home to have her father tell her he has arranged a marriage for her around the same time Enjolras gets ordered home by his father and told the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Eponine flitted in and out of the crowd, listening to the murmur's of discontent around her.

"Look up at those bourgeois, starin' at us like we're dirt on the street. It's sickening."

"Showin' us no mercy. Those rich bastards."

"Watchin' children live off crumbs. Heartless creatures."

These were the usual comments that Eponine heard daily in her wanderings except todays were filled with more malice than usual. It made her sick to see children dying of starvation in the streets and women dying of disease because they had no other choice but to sell themselves. She tried to help as best she could by taking her old clothes to the children and giving away the few francs she would pilfer from home.

Eponine sighed and walked away from the disgruntled group, knowing that even the little amount of help she gave wasn't enough. She was only nineteen after all, and had to sneak away from home and dress as a gamin just to be allowed an ounce of freedom. And even when she snuck out she had to stay alert at all times so that her father wouldn't see her since he was the chief of police.

Eponine knew that her father meant well and was just trying to protect her in his own way. Ever since she had been born her father treated her like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. She knew that it was because he felt guilty for not being there when she was born, the night her mother died. He had been assigned to capture a man who had broken his parole, Jean Valjean, and therefore didn't know he had a daughter or that his wife had died until a month after. Her nanny used to tell her about the night he returned when Eponine would get angry at him for not allowing her to go outside by herself or have any freedom.

She would tell Eponine how her father, the strong arm of the law, fell down to his knees as a broken man and sobbed when he learned the news. How her father couldn't even look at his daughter for a month and spent days outside at his wife's grave begging for forgiveness. It took him a week after the day he found out before he could function normally, and even then he had changed. From what nanny told her, her father used to be a kind-hearted, loving, and merciful man. After that day he was Javert, the police officer who relentlessly pursued every man who broke the law without mercy. He turned into a cold man driven by his need to uphold the law. He felt that if he never let another criminal escape then maybe he could forgive himself for being gone on a goose chase when he lost his precious wife.

Her nanny also told her about the first time her father ever looked at her, held her. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world and when he looked upon her you could see small slivers of the man he used to be. It was the first time he had cried after that night, and he held Eponine to his chest and mentioned how much she reminded him of her mother and because of that he decided to name her after her.

Eponine wasn't sure how she felt about being named after a woman she never met. Her father never spoke of his deceased wife; the only stories she heard where from her nanny growing up and they were filled with how kind and generous she was. That she hated seeing how the poor were treated in Paris and would do what she could to help. She would take food and clothes to the street urchins and try to show them a mother's love, and would give out what she could to the other people on the street. Eponine guessed that's where she got her compassion for the people of France and it made her feel close to her mother knowing that they shared this trait. Her nanny didn't tell her this until she had come of age three years ago, and that's when the deception began.

Growing up Eponine always thought it was unfair that some people were born with nothing and some people were born with everything. She remembered asking her father one day when she was ten years old why that was. Her father had just come home from running after Valjean, only to have him escape again. He told her that he escaped this time with a young girl, about two years younger than she was, and that Valjean saved her from a terrible family. He told her the conditions that the young girl was living in, and how the family treated her like a servant and beat her regularly. Her father never tried to hide the unpleasantness of the world, but he wasn't usually so blunt about it. When she asked why the girl had to go through all of that her father told her that some people were just bad people and that's why he had to do his job so well, so that people like that were punished.

Eponine, being a confused ten year old, asked his why he was going after Valjean. If he saved that young girl from a terrible fate, didn't that make him a good person? And with that, why did some people, like the people on the streets have nothing, were they bad people too? She remembered her father stiffening and coldly reply, "Once a thief, always a thief Eponine. They are criminals and they can never be redeemed. Valjean stole and then broke parole when he was freed from person. That alone condemns a man for life, an act that can never be redeemed. And the people in the streets are just as bad. They steal every day and do even worse things in the eyes of the law. They are all criminals, Eponine and undeserving of aide."

Eponine knew better than to say anything against him after that but it stayed with her until this day. She just couldn't understand why her father was so cruel so people that had no other choice but to steal to feed their families, and that the children cast out from their families had no knowledge of any other way of life. She didn't raise the issue again until she was sixteen years old.

It was her birthday, and while it was also the anniversary of her mother's death, her father always tried to make it a happy day. He would spend the day with her and take her around Paris. She looked forward to these moments with her father, and on the way back home they were approached by some street urchins. They looked dirty, hungry, and desperate. They begged for some money for food and her father coldly rebuffed them, calling them foul and that he should arrest them then and there. Eponine was shocked at her father's behavior when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see a young boy around eight years old and her heart broke for him. He had blond hair, but it was so caked with dirt that you could hardly tell its true color and his clothes were in shreds. But that wasn't what Eponine noticed the most, what struck her was the look in his eyes. He was so determined and proud, but she could see that he was a lonely little boy without a family to love him.

Eponine leaned down and asked him his name and where he lived. She remembered how proud he stood when he said, "My name's Gavroche, and me and the others live over in the elephant in Saint Michele! I found it one day, and it's all ours!" She chuckled at his childish ways and was reaching into her purse to give them money for food when her father sharply pulled her away from them. "Eponine, we don't give out money to those creatures. They are like animals, if you give them a little they will continue to come back and ask for more."

That was the first time that she ever said a word against her father. "But papa, they are children! How can anyone consciously let them starve and suffer like that? It isn't right, and something should be done to change the way people are treated in France, does the king not care for his people?!"

"Eponine! Hush child, what you say is treason! Don't ever let anyone hear you speak of that again, for if they hear you I could not even protect you."

Her father's rebuke made her angry. It was the same thing he said years ago and she didn't think it anymore true now than she did then. After that their celebration had dampened and her father ordered her to her room to think about her treason words and he walked out to her mother's grave like he did every year. When Eponine walked into her room, she was determined to do what she could to help that young boy. She told her nanny, who by then had become her maid and governess, what her father said and that she had a plan. She put on the plainest dress she owned, and had her nanny grab some bread and non-perishables from the kitchen and that was the first time she snuck out. She knew that her father wouldn't come and see her for the rest of the afternoon so she wouldn't get caught.

She arrived at the elephant much later than she anticipated because she got lost among the streets of Paris and called out to Gavroche. She remembered with delight the way he popped his head out of the top and the smile he had on his face upon seeing her. He scrambled down the elephant and she gave him the food along with some old clothes she had found. At first he was confused at her generosity, but she explained to him that it wasn't fair for him to be alone on the streets with no one to care for him and that she had made it her duty to do so as long as Gavroche taught her the streets of Paris so that she wouldn't get caught by her father. That day Gavroche became like a younger brother to her and her first friend. He taught her everything he knew about the slums of Paris and how to get around without anyone knowing you were there and which areas to avoid. He also, amusingly, taught her the ways of how to properly pickpocket which she reprimanded him for after. It took a while but Eponine's dress began to look like she had lived on the streets most her life and through that she was able to get others around her to trust her. She never revealed her last name and made Gavroche promise not to either.

Eponine was broken out of her memories by the same little boy she was just remembering.

"'Ponine! Come quick! Enjolras and Marius are stirrin up a crowd in St. Michele!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her in direction of St. Michele.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I again, do not own Les Mis. If I did Eponine and Enjolras would have gotten together and she would not have pined after Marius.

Gavroche dragged her along the streets of Paris, eager to get to their friends protest.

"Hurry up, 'Ponine! I want to get there before they begin!"

Eponine laughed at his childish joy over the revolutionaries. She thought back to how they met the group of boys a year ago when Gavroche tried to pickpocket from one of the boys. She had heard earlier from eavesdropping that the student had just been thrown out of his grandfather's house and only had the money in his pocket to live on and dragged Gavroche by his ear to the café to return the money. They had interrupted a meeting with his friends, much to their leaders chargin, but Eponine didn't care. She looked over the room to find the student and dragged Gavroche over to him.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, but I do believe this little boy has something to give you." She said, ignoring the gaping stares around her.

Gavroche glared at her before struggling out her grasp, "Gosh, 'Ponine, do ya have to be so mean! I can handle things on my own." He said before puffing out his chest and turning to the student. "I took these from you, and she's makin' me return 'em. So here." He held out his had to show two francs.

"Gavroche, I know there was more than that. Give him all of it back." Eponine said sternly. Gavroche grumbled and pulled out two more francs and dropped them in the student's hand. He leaned closer to the student and loudly whispered, "That one right there is a mean one. You should watch out for her, she makes sure we behave and wash behind our ears." He said with a shudder.

Eponine sighed at his belligerence, but everyone else in the room, minus the leader who was still glaring daggers at Eponine, burst out in laughter. They were obviously amused at Gavroche's antics and Eponine's gall. She quickly silenced all of them with a glare strong enough to send them all staring at their cups or the table.

The student, they learned his name was Marius, continued to laugh despite getting glared at by both Eponine and their leader.

He leaned down close to Gavroche and said in just as loud of a whisper, "I bet she is, why, she is sending all of my amis cowering with a simple glare!" Gavroche gave a toothy smile at being included in on the joke. Marius proceeded to introduce himself and everyone around the room. They learned that they were a group called the Amis de l'ABC and they were planning a revolution.

Upon hearing that Eponine's sigh and glare deepened. She could see Gavroche's eyes light up at the mere thought of a revolution and could see that, like any other eleven year old boy, was eager to join the cause.

"Monsieur, If you would kindly NOT encourage him I would appreciate it. He is merely a boy after all." She said with a glower. Marius cringed away from her and muttered an apology before she was distracted by another voice.

The voice that spoke was angelic and sounded like pure honey. She turned, and for the first time really noticed the groups appointed leader. His angelic voice certainly matched his angelic features. He had golden curls and bright blue eyes that currently held frustration and angry directed right at Eponine.

"Who are you to tell us who to encourage, mademoiselle?" He said mademoiselle as if the word contained a disease. "We are working for the betterment of France, for equality and freedom of which you are currently impeding with your frivolity." He said while giving her a glare that matched her own.

Eponine would not be swayed, "Excuse me, monsieur. But it would be wise of you to speak kindly to those around you. If you are working for the betterment of France as you say, I can only imagine how many you win towards your cause if you speak to them like they are to me right now. I can see now why I have never heard of your revolution." She said, every word dripping with distain.

She could see that she had rendered him speechless and assumed that no one had ever talked to him this way. She continued to stare him down, refusing to be seen as weak.

The rest of the students were either in a state of shock or laughing. Only one of them dared to speak and break the silence that had drifted over the crowd as they stared at the stand-off.

"She's got ya there, Apollo!" Eponine was the first to look away to see who had spoke. The owner of that voice was sitting next to Marius, drinking from a wine bottle and obvious past drunk.

"You know that its only mid-afternoon right? I can smell the wine off of you from here." She said sharply.

The man just smiled, "My names Grantaire, mademoiselle. And don't mind our fearless leader over there, I reckon this is the most he's spoken to a female in years and he's obvious out of practice in manners." Eponine gave him a half smile before turning back to the student.

"Well if you let drunks in, I can see why your revolution is in a state of failure." She smirked, and was delighted to see the man turn a shade of red that was the same color as his coat.

Another student spoke up, probably hoping to diffuse any tension that was created. "Enjolras, how could you even think that this ravishing beauty is a distraction! She obvious keeps you on her toes, I saw we invite her to join us!" He swaggered up to Eponine and kissed her hand, "My name is Courfeyrac, mademoiselle. And I think all of us here are in agreement that you and this young boy should join our group here. Enjolras over here needs someone to disagree with him and keep him on his game. And this young man here is breath of fresh air." Gavroche beamed under the praise.

"Well… I guess we could come again… but I doubt your leader over there wants us to come back." Eponine hesitated.

Marius was the first to speak up, "Who cares what he thinks. And besides, we need an insider's look at what goes on in Paris even Enjolras could agree to that."

Eponine blushed at his words, thinking how much of a lie they were.

"I suppose you are right, Marius, but I refuse to like it or agree with you. Since I am clearly outvoted and I make a point to stress democracy I have no choice, but the minute you become a distraction you are out. Understood?" Enjolras said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Eponine trying to convey his displeasure with a single glare.

Eponine nodded in agreement before whisking Gavroche out the door.

From that day forward they had gone to every meeting with Gavroche and grew to be friends with every member of the Amis, minus the cold Enjolras. He continued to do his best to ignore her, so of course she would do everything she could to annoy him. Most of the time she succeeded in irritating him and even won a couple of their arguments, much to the delight of the other Amis, but he never made her leave. He baffled her to no end.

They finally arrived outside the café to see Enjolras and Marius up on a table shouting to the people.

"Eponine! Gavroche!" They turned to see Courfeyrac waving to them furiously. "I'm glad you were able to make it, Enjolras has been on a role today."

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Yes, Apollo has always had the gift of words; however he is failing to reach the people. I keep telling him that he can't continue to speak such pretty words if he hopes to rally the people. All he is doing right now is inciting the people to start a riot!"

Courfeyrac laughed loudly, "Ah, I always miss your biting remarks dear Eponine!"

"No, Courf', you just miss how much I rile ole stiff and stern up there." She said pointing her thumb to Enjolras.

"That we all do, it is the highlight of our day you and Enjolras' daily standoff."

By this time the crowd had started to get rowdy at Enjolras cry for liberty. He was once again, spouting off the ideas of Robespierre, never mind that the same man murder all of those that dare oppose him. Never the less it managed to incite the crowd and mob mentality was close to prevailing and becoming an all out riot.

She turned to Courfeyrac after noticing the feelings of the crowd, "If Enjolras doesn't watch out, we are about five minutes from a riot… and with riots, come the police." Eponine trailed off on the last part, trying to think about the best escape route in case her father showed up.

"Yes, well, Enjolras does love a show. He will probably welcome the riot."

"Nevermind that everyone but him would get in trouble for it for he will go untouched by the police. You know they will attack the poor first, it is what they always do." Eponine said disdainfully.

"I know you have had your problems with Enjolras, but I have always thought you agreed with the overall ideas that a revolution needs to take place?" Courfeyrac asked her.

Eponine sighed, "I do agree with him that things need to change and I generally agree with his views on it all. What I don't agree with is the way he goes about it. He acts like bourgeois about it, trying to talk to the people instead of with them. This is why his revolution will fail. I also don't agree with angering a crowd with the intent of bringing the police. With that you are placing the very people you want to protect in harm's way. It's wrong."

Courfeyrac just said at her in shock, she said nothing new but like Enjolras' speeches things tend to be amplified when they are said in the current environment. By this time the crowd had become a riot and neither Eponine nor Courfeyrac noticed until Eponine felt a tug on her sleeve.

She looked down to see the panicked face of Gavroche. "What is it, 'roche?"

"'Ponine," He whispered, trying to not gather Courfeyrac's attention, "Your father is here."

Eponine paled and felt faint. Her eyes darted around the crowd trying to figure out where he was. Sweeping the crowd she met her father's eyes and quickly put her head down, her heart pounding. Merde! I pray he did not see me! She thought in a panic and tried to turn to her previously thought out escape plan.

She had just turned when Courfeyrac grabbed her arm, "'Ponine! You can't go that way! It isn't safe, come to the café with us!"

Eponine began to truly panic and found it hard to string together words. Her eyes kept darting to the direction of her father, and Courfeyrac began to notice the direction she was staring and the abject fear on her face, "Courfeyrac, you have to let me go. Please, I need to go. I will be fine, I promise, just PLEASE let me go."

Only by seeing the fear on her face did he let her go and he cried after her, "Meet us at the café, Eponine!"

Eponine didn't even turn to acknowledge him as she disappeared into the alleys.

Courfeyrac turned to come face to face with the police chief.

"You there, boy. There was a young girl here not moments ago, where did she run off too?" Javert said, his authority coloring every word.

Courfeyrac stood tall, "I don't know what you are talking about, monsieur. There was no one here, or if there were I did not see them. I was just passing through when I got caught by this crowd."

Javert eyes narrowed, he was almost certain that he saw Eponine standing and talking to this man. _That's nonsense,_ he told himself, _Eponine would not disobey you and come to this abominable, treasonous meeting. She is at home, safe._ He was firmly convincing himself of this fact while Courfeyrac looked at the police chief in confusion. The police chief seemed to be warring with himself and that was something no one had ever witness from this over-confident man of justice.

"Excuse me, monsieur, may I go now?"

Javert looked at him in confusion, as if wondering why he was still standing in front of him. "Yes, yes… leave." He said absentmindedly, furthering Courfeyrac's confusion.

Courfeyrac darted off heading towards the café, thinking about what he was going to tell the Amis about all of this.

What all three of them failed to notice, however, was that a fourth person took note of the exchange. Enjolras had picked up that Eponine was in the crowd, and was filled with a strange mix of delight and frustration at her presence. He was glad that she was there so that he could get her opinion on his speech, but frustrated because he knew there would be many points she would disagree on and it would lead to yet another argument. What he didn't admit, however, was the he secretly enjoyed their arguments. She was witty and smart and made him think on his feet, something that his friends could never accomplish. He suspected it was because they viewed him as their leader and would speak against him.

He knew that he was creating a riot, and he knew Eponine would make him pay for that later. But he also thought that the reaction of the people was important for all to see. He felt that it showed their passion for change. He noticed when the police showed up Eponine looked terrified, and that she was looking directly at Javert who looked shocked. Enjolras had never seen the police chief look so… discomposed before and he made a note to talk to Eponine about it later. He hoped that she wasn't in trouble, and chances were that if she was it somehow tied into Gavroche. He also saw Javert interrogating Courfeyrac right before he disappeared himself and wondered what that was about.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis… sadly.

Enjolras arrived at the Café Musain after everyone else and immediately sought out Courfeyrac. He was driven by a force he didn't' understand to know why Eponine had run away terrified and why Courfeyrac had been questioned by Javert.

"Courfeyrac, we need to talk." He said sharply. Courfeyrac turn to look at his leader and could see the agitation he was feeling. Enjolras was shifting from foot to foot and breathing rapidly, like he had run all the way the square except that there wasn't a drop of sweat to indicate that.

"Yes, we do mon ami." Courfeyrac said gravely. The rest of the Amis were shocked into silence to see their always jovial friend turn serious.

"What happened back there exactly? Why did Eponine run and why did you allow yourself to be questioned by Javert? What did he say to you?" Enjolras voice held a hint of steel.

Courfeyrac instinctively took a step back and held up his hands in a sign of defense, "Don't worry, Enjolras. He didn't question me about the protest or anything like that. We are fine."

Enjolras' face turned red with anger, "That's not what I asked, Courfeyrac. I asked what did he say EXACTLY and why did Eponine run?"

Courfeyrac paled, it was rare that anyone saw Enjolras this angry and it was usually reserved for when Grantaire was passed drunk and mocking him or when Eponine beat him in a verbal spar. Being on the receiving end of it made him wonder how crazy the two were to routinely be on the receiving end of this.

"He asked about Eponine. I don't know why, he just asked about the girl I was talking to and I swear, I lied, Enjolras. I told him I wasn't talking to anybody nor did I see a girl standing next to me. I swear, Enjolras. I didn't say anything that could lead to ANY one of us, Eponine included."

The red had disappeared from Enjolras face, but the anger was still clear in his voice, "And Eponine?"

Courfeyrac moved to the other side of the table, knowing that Enjolras wasn't going to like what he said next and felt safer having something more tangible than air between them. "I… don't know. I tried to stop her, but she started pleading. Pleading! I have never seen her like that before… and she was so terrified that I just let her go. She promised that she would make it her safely and would be here tonight."

Enjolras' fist clenched as he roared in anger, "You let her go? She was scared out her mind and you just let her go? What kind of a-"

He didn't get to finish because Marius jumped up, "Enjolras! Calm down and remember it's Eponine. She knows her way around and I am sure she is fine. Why are you so worked up about this anyways? You usually act indifferent towards her anyways."

Neither of them noticed a shadow slip in the room before Enjolras turned his anger on Marius.

"Fine? She could have the Chief of Police after her and you say she is fine? Are you really that daft, Marius? And of course I care, she is an Amis! If we do not take care of our own then how can we expect to take care of Paris when the time comes?"

"Alright, who made Enjolras angry this time? Grantaire, did you pour wine on his red jacket again?" Eponine said lightly, standing in the corner of the room.

Every head in the room turned towards her and she was met with all different expressions varying from relived (Courfeyrac) to anger (Enjolras). The rest of the Amis just looked happy to see her since they knew she was the only one who could handle his anger, and she was the only one who could dispel it.

Upon seeing her Enjolras wasn't sure if he wanted to hug her or strangle her. "Where have you been? The protest has been over for some time?" said Enjolras.

"And why was Javert looking for you?" asked Courfeyrac before he was silenced by a glare from Enjolras.

"I have been walking around Paris. I wasn't sure if I had been followed and I figured you would not appreciate it if I led anyone hear by accident." Eponine said calmly, eyes focused on Enjolras.

"That doesn't explain why you have the Chief of Police looking for you! What did you do to get his attention? Steal? Sell yourself?" Enjorlas accused, anger still dripping from his words.

Eponine stood up tall at his accusations and clenched her fists. "Enough Enjolras! You have NO right to accuse me of those things and you should know by now that I don't do that! What you are saying in ungentlemanly and downright rude, or do you not trust me as you say?" Eponine shot back, knowing that questioning his loyalty was his weakness.

It did not, however, have the effect she intended, but the opposite. As if hearing his words for the first time and what he accused her of drained all the anger from him and left him weary. He slumped, defeated, and answered, "You are right Eponine, I should not have accused you of such things. Especially when those things are not in the realm of possibility, so I am sorry."

Eponine gasped, she was certain that this was the first time Enjolras had ever apologized to anyone. Frankly, she was surprised to find out that his brain could compute the two words together.

"That still doesn't explain why Javert was looking for you." Enjolras pointed out.

"That's none of your business." She said demurely.

"None of our business?" Enjolras sputtered. "Of course it is our business. First off, you are one of us and second, we deserve to know if you are about to get thrown in jail and tortured for information!"

Eponine sighed, "You are just going to have to accept my answer. It's nothing you all need to concern yourself with, but trust me when I say you have no fear of me getting thrown in jail or telling anyone about any of this. You have my word on that."

Enjolras face started to redden again when Courfeyrac intervened, "Eponine, you were terrified back there. You can't just think we will forget about it. We deserve to know, as your friends. And we can protect you if you need it."

Eponine laughed, "I can assure you I need no protection." She looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to set and realized that she had only moments before she needed to leave.

"Now, the sun is going down and I need to get going. I will be back here tomorrow if I can." She said before turning and disappearing out of the room.

It didn't escape anyone's notice that Enjolras silently followed her out.

"Eponine!" Enjolras yelled, running to catch up with her.

Startled, she turned and slumped in defeat when she realized there were no nearby alleys she could slip into to get away. "Yes?"

"I know you are keeping something from us, something big. We deserve to know." He said, panting.

"Don't you know it is ungentlemanly to badger a lady?" she shot back.

She tried to turn and walk away again but was stopped by Enjolras pinning her against the wall. She turned to look up into his crystal blue eyes and could see he was clearly frustrated with her.

"Merde, Eponine! When are you going to stop lying to everyone? You may have everyone else fooled by this act you have, but don't think I haven't noticed. It's plain to see that you are not really a gamin, your skinny but not a waif who is starving and you are too intelligent. Your face is always clean and even though you hide most of your hair in a hat it is clear to see it is not matted with dirt. The only thing you have going for you is your dress!"

Eponine sighed, she knew that Enjolras had noticed all these things but if she wanted to optimize her time she couldn't exactly dirty and clean herself up all in day. She would lose too much time.

She breathed deeply and rested a hand on Enjolras chest, "Enjolras, please, just trust me when I say I would never betray the Amis. I can't tell you everything, but know that I am on your side. I want this revolution, even if I disagree with you ninety percent of the time. I come out on the streets everyday to give money and food to the poor and clothes to the children and I see how Paris desperately it is needed."

She trailed off as if lost in her own thoughts before continuing, "I wish you would come with me one of these days so that you could really see it… I think it would change your whole approach."

Enjolras stared at her, his eyes probing into hers as if willing to tell him the truth, before he lifted his arms off the way and released her. "Just know that the Amis look out for their own, Eponine. We ARE here for you if you need it."

Eponine nodded before darting off again, thinking about how late she was going to be. She arrived near Gavroche's elephant and changed into her home appropriate dress and left her stress dress and hat in the elephant.

She slipped inside the dark house quietly, thinking that she had made it just in time before her father came home.

"Eponine. Come in here please."

Eponine turned cold at the sound of her father's voice from the parlor.

"Yes, papa?" Eponine asked with innocence.

"I have been home for quite some time now and have noticed that something was glaringly absent the time I was here. Do you know what that was, Eponine?" Javert asked, all inflection gone from his voice.

"No, papa, I don't." Eponine said, looking down at her hands as if already chastised.

"I came home after policing a riot in town today and found you not home. Where were you?"

Eponine willed herself to not start trembling, the absence of inflection made it impossible to determine her father's state of mind. She told herself that she had practiced her excuse for such a reason.

"I went to the garden's papa. It was such a nice day outside and I was restless."

Javert stood up and walked over to his daughter.

"Eponine, I need you to be honest with me. Where were you today?"

Eponine made eye contact with her father. She remembered him saying in her youth that he always knew when someone was lying because they couldn't make eye contact. "I went to the city gardens, papa, I promise. I stayed a little late and got lost because I couldn't recognize the streets at night. I'm sorry if I worried you, sir."

Javert wrestled with himself, he was almost certain he saw her today at the riot but it was only a fleeting glimpse, and she hadn't ever lied to him before.

"Eponine, we have talked about this. You are to never leave this house without me, there are too many gutter snipes out there that would do you harm. I know it's difficult to accept, but my word is law and you know that. I won't have you disobey me again, Eponine."

Javert sighed before sitting back down and gesturing Eponine to do that same and running his hand over his tired face. "There is something else I wish to talk about with you daughter."

"Yes papa?"

"Eponine, you are now at an age where one could consider you a woman, and with that means you are ready to enter into the world. It is time for you to be grown and run your own household, no matter how much I try and deny it."

Eponine nodded, not sure where her father was going with this since she turned of age two years ago.

Javert rubbed his hands quickly against his pants, trying to rid himself of nerves. "When you were born nineteen years ago and I lost my dear wife I swore that I would protect you at all costs. I fear that I may have been overzealous in that and caused you to lead a sheltered life. This means that I must be weary of the decisions I make for you, do you understand?"

Eponine shook her head, she understood what he meant but not the point he was leading up to and she was suddenly afraid to ask.

"Good, then you will understand that as a father it has come to my attention that you have had no opportunity to be courted by anyone. I also do not trust any young man to come and say pretty words to you and not mean them. This means it has fallen to me to pick your husband for you."

Eponine gasped and brought her hand to cover her mouth. For the first time in her life she felt faint.

Javert didn't notice his daughter's reaction because he was anxious to get everything out. "I have already arranged your marriage. It is to the heir of a barony, and his father was most pleased to make a match with the police chief daughter. Now the son is older than you by three years, but I have no doubt it will be an amiably match."

Eponine stilled as if hoping her father was going to start laughing and tell her it was all a joke.

"Eponine, you do understand right? You are to be married."

Eponine tried to her rapidly growing anger by breathing deeply. "Tell me this isn't true, papa. Tell me you did not take away the one decision that should be mine alone."

"The decision is not yours to make, Eponine. It is my duty as your father to protect you and make these decisions for you." He said calmly, not realizing how angry his daughter was becoming.

"No, papa. I won't do it. I refuse, you can't make me marry someone I don't love, much less know!" Eponine said as she stood up to stalk out of the room.

"Hold it right there, Eponine." She stopped in her tracts, recognizing the tone her father only reserved for work.

"You will obey me in this Eponine. You will not refuse this because I forbid it. We are going tomorrow night to their house for dinner so that you can meet your intended and I expect you to be the lady I taught you to be. You should just be lucky you get to meet him at all before the wedding, your mother and I certainly did not have that luxury." He shouted.

His voice held an authority that Eponine knew she couldn't argue with and her emotions started to overwhelm her. Turing to her father, the tears in her eyes started to spill over. "I will never forgive you for this papa."

Javert's heart broke at seeing her so distressed. "Eponine… I have found you a good match. It is a proper family and I can be assured you will be protected."

"I don't care about protection, papa. I want to enter into a marriage where I am loved, not seen as a brooding mare or china doll that needs to be protected."

Javert walked over and pulled his daughter into his arms as she started sobbing. "Eponine, I have already made the match and that is that. But I will give this small concession… I will allow him to court you for a small time frame and if you are still vehemently opposed to it by then I will try and come up with another solution. All I ask is that you try and get to know the man."

Eponine pulled back from her father's embrace, "Really, papa?"

Javert nodded in agreement and Eponine started crying again this time in thanks. "Thank you papa."

"I care about your safety more than anything, my dear daughter. I love you."

"I love you too, papa… and I know." Eponine said, clinging to her father's embrace like she used to when she was a child. Only after a few minutes did it cross her mind that she wouldn't be able to sneak out and go to the café tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't make Enjolras too OCC in the beginning, but I always pictured him as fiercely protective of his friends and that he was more worried for Eponine than anything. I hope that came across instead of him just getting crazy angry.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.

_Son-_

_Your presence is required at home this evening. I expect you to arrive promptly and dress accordingly as we will be having guests._

_And for Christ's sakes, leave your infernal political opinions at home for one evening._

_-Your father_

Enjolras closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. A messenger just arrived at the Café Musain a short while ago to deliver his father's note. Enjolras knew that the fact it had arrived at the café was his father's subtle way of reminding him that nothing he did in life went unnoticed by his father.

It was just like his father to demand his presence at home and only give him a few hours notice when the event was probably planned days in advance. His relationship with his father was nonexistence and he knew that if his mother had been able to bear more children he would have already been disowned, something he would have gladly welcomed.

XXXXX

Ever since Enjolras could remember his father had been cold and unemotional towards him. He later found out that it was because he blamed Enjolras for the fact that his mother couldn't bear children anymore since his birth was considered traumatic and therefore damaged his mother from having anymore children. He remembered being a little boy, around five years old, and crying because he fell out a tree he had wanted to climb so that he could look at a newly hatched nest of birds. He ran to his father clutching his arm in tears wanting to be taken care of by his father. But all his father did was take one look at him and yelled at him for getting dirty and then yelled at him for crying, for showing weakness. Men don't show weakness, his father told him, to show weakness is to show that you are less than man and he would be damned if his only heir was less than a man. That was the last day he ever showed strong emotions and it was the last day he ever allowed himself to cry.

His mother was the bright spot in his whole childhood. She was the one to teach him kindness and unconditional love. The only flaw she had was her complete subservient demeanor to his father. One look from him and she turned into a mindless doll. Enjolras hated it, he hated seeing her become nothing but a shell and that is why he had no contact with her outside of the demanded family gatherings. His father forbade her any other contact and she of course submitted without question or complaint. It was because of that that he swore of intimate relationships at an early age, thinking that that is how all relationships are and he had yet to be proven wrong.

The next incident with his father was around his thirteenth birthday. His father, for obvious reasons, never acknowledged his son's birthday but his mom and the staff would try and secretly make it special for him. He had always had a close relationship with most of the staff and they taught him humility, humbleness and compassion.

On this particular birthday he was in the kitchen, helping the cook bake a cake for supper. His father walked in to find his son covered in flour and laughing while conversing with the cook. He distinctly remembered the wordless roar that came out of his father's mouth as his face got ruddy, his anger so strong that he couldn't speak. He just kept opening and closing his mouth repeatedly for a good five minutes. By then the cook had backed up against the wall trying to look invisible. When his father spoke in was in a deadly calm voice that sent a shiver up Enjolras' spine. He demanded to know why his noble born son was slumming with the servants and turned to the cook and asking her in the same voice why she was allowing it to happen before firing her without letting her answer his question. Enjolras spoke up and told his father that it was his fault; that he wanted to come and bake the cake since it was his birthday and that he shouldn't fire the cook because of Enjolras mistake. His father simply turned to him and told him that nobles don't make excuses for servants. That was the day that Enjolras lost respect for his father.

XXXXX

Enjolras sighed and started gathering up his papers, fruitlessly trying to keep them organized as he did so, and told the Amis he had to leave because he was being summoned by his father before heading back home to his humble apartment to get ready. He would dress accordingly, but since he always had to have some symbol of defiance when he went home he kept on his signature red coat.

Enjolras arrived at his parent's pretentious estate right on time, knowing that it would irritate his father that he wasn't early.  _If you're five minutes early you're on time, if you're on time you're late_ was his father motto. He braced himself for a terrible and exhausting evening as he opened the door and walked into his childhood home.

He stepped into the parlor, knowing that that was where his mother would be.

"Hello, mother." His mom looked up, happiness radiating from her wide smile.

"Alain! You're home! Come here and give your mother a hug. I feel like you haven't been here in forever!" She exclaimed, opening her arms out for a hug that Enjolras went into willingly. His mother was the only reason he didn't jump off the roof after every evening spent with his father and he relished that she was in the parlor alone when he arrived.

"That's because he has been avoiding home." Came a dry voice that had newly arrived in the room.

Enjolras sighed and stepped away from his mother, "Hello, father."

"You're late." His father said in lieu of a hello.

"Jacques, we are having guests arrive in two hours… can we please have some peace?" his mother said, trying to mediate the tension that had already begun to present itself in the room.

"Aurelie, your blithering calls for peace are fruitless. You already know that tonight is going to set him off on one of his tantrums, no use in trying to hide behind smiles now." His father said briskly.

Enjolras could see that his father hurt his mother with his callous words by the slightest downward twitch of her lips, but being the wife of a nobleman demanded protocol even inside the home. He spoke up so he wouldn't have to see his mother degraded any further.

"Well father, you demanded I be here for your guests and yet I seemed to have been summoned early. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Enjolras stated factually as he clasped his hands behind his back. It didn't escape his notice that all of a sudden his mother was looking every in the room except at him, causing his defenses to rise in preparation.

"Take a seat, Alain." His father commanded

Enjolras glared before he went and sat in the chair directly opposite his father, making sure to never break eye contact with the man. He hated being ordered around like that.

"How is university?"

Enjolras could see that his father was going to draw this out as long as possible.

"It's going well, I am currently in revisions for my finals and if all goes well I will be entering my last session next term."

"Good. An Enjolras never fails, even if you are studying to be a lawyer." His father said the word lawyer like it was synonymous to grime on his shoe.

"Father, why did you call me here? Obviously there is more going on than just my appearance at one of your dinners." Enjolras asked, cutting to the chase. He knew that if he didn't stop in now, his father's roundabout way of insulting his son would continue.

"It has come to my attention that your current studies have made you rather… liberal. I know that you spend your time at that café gallivanting around spouting ideas of liberty and a republic. It needs to stop." His father tone made it sound like he was talking about the weather instead of his son's treasonous actions.

Enjolras kept his voice level, matching his father's cavalier attitude. "That's not going to happen father. This country needs change and it is because of people like you that it needs it in the first place."

His father stood up straighter in his chair; that being the only indication of his rising anger while his tone remained calm. "Watch yourself, son. Words like that are considered treason and I would hate for the authorities to catch wind of your plans."

"Is that a threat, father?" Enjorlas said, his tone mocking as he slouched back into the chair. "After all, what would people say if the son of Jacques Enjolras was arrested for treason?" He finished with a swirl of his hand worthy of Grantaire at his best.

"Yes, and it is precisely that reason that I have come to my decision. I have recently learned that Paris's own police chief has a daughter around nineteen. I am already in negotiations with him for you and his daughter to wed. A match that he is most excited about."

Enjolras hands gripped the sides of the chair. "Surely you aren't serious father."

"It's simple. You are getting married to the police chief's daughter. I have been assured that she is a docile, law abiding lady and having a wife should deter you from this fantasy of revolution. Especially when her father goes hand in hand with the law."

"No. I won't do it. My mistress is Patria and I don't have time to be bothered by some simpering, shallow female who can't rub two brain cells together all because you are trying to control me." He said, scathingly.

"Yes you will, Alain. You may have talked me into letting you go to law school, a choice that I regret to this day, but this engagement is not up for debate. You have no option and if you chose to leave then you leave this family. That means no more school, money, connections, or family and that is something you cannot afford to do if you are serious about your childish cause."

Enjolras felt like he was going to combust, but before he could his mother spoke for the first time since he arrived.

"Son, please think about this. Your father is just trying to protect you; being married to the daughter of the police chief goes a long way."

"He isn't trying to protect me, mother, he is only thinking about the family name!" Enjolras shouted, standing up from his chair.

"You will not talk to your mother like that, Alain. Now, we have some time before our guests arrive. I suggest you step out and take a walk in the gardens and weigh your options. I expect to see you back here in half an hour."

Enjolras couldn't bring himself to respond to his father and simply stalked out of the room. He arrived at his family's garden, sitting down on at bench. He rested his head in his hands and began running his hands through his hair in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, his father had a point. He needed to finish school and become a lawyer, something that he needed money to accomplish. He could handle being cut off from his family's money easily in everyday life, but without his father paying for school he would be lost. It would be impossible to continue and being a lawyer was the only way outside of the revolution to help the poor. He also couldn't be cut off from his mother. It would kill her if he just walked away, so that wasn't an option either.

He growled in frustration, coming to the conclusion that his father was indeed right. He would have to marry this… girl to appease his father. Upon arriving at that conclusion, he focused on calming down. It would do no good to meet Javert in anger; because rumor had it the man had a memory like an elephant and if he got on his bad side now it could spell disaster for the Amis.

Once he felt he had sufficiently quelled his anger he got up and walked back into the house, resigning himself to his fate. He only hoped that whoever Javert's daughter was, she was docile enough to leave him alone to live his life.

"Alright, father… you win. I'll meet the-"Enjolras stopped suddenly in his tracks and the only thing that kept him from responding to who was in the room were the years of practice of concealing emotions. The only visible response he gave was the slight widening of his eyes as he was suddenly face to face with Javert's daughter. A clean, well dressed Eponine who was the very picture of a perfect lady stood before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Alain is a French name meaning harmony, stone, noble and handsome and is a derivative of Alan. It seemed to fit Enjolras and I wanted to find a more unique name for him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Eponine is Javert daughter?! She's been coming to our meetings for a year… she knows all of our plans. Was it a trap… is she a spy? No… she can't be. She speaks to passionately about the cause… but she is Javert daughter..._  Enjolras' mind raced through all these thoughts in a panic as his father was introducing his family.

"Inspector Javert; welcome to our home. This is my wife, Aurelie, and my son, Alain, please excuse him for his rudeness just now." Jacques said, stepping forward to shake Javert hand.

"Evening, Monsieur Enjolras. Thank you for inviting us to dine with you this evening. This is my daughter, Eponine." Javert said, briskly.

Enjolras caught his father glaring at him, his eyes telling him to be a gentleman and introduce himself to his future wife. Eponine looked like a deer about to dart at any moment, except for the lift of her eyebrow when his father said his Christian name as if she were mocking him.

Once he had gotten over his shock of seeing Eponine he actually took note of the look of stark terror and panic that had settled in her eyes. He sauntered up to her, reveling in her discomfort. He had never seen her this unhinged before and he was quite enjoying having the upper hand. He was able to deduce quite easily by the look in her eyes that her father had no idea how she spent her days. This gave him a small amount of comfort.

He gave a small bow to Eponine and lifted her hand to his lips. "Evening… mademoiselle."

To everyone else in the room it appeared to be a normal interaction between strangers, but Eponine could see the sarcasm and mockery in his stance as he bent into the bow and the smirk that played on his lips as he called her mademoiselle.

Forgetting where she was she glared back at him, daring him to continue. She opened her mouth to give him one of her scathing remarks when she saw his eyes flicker to the side, reminding her that they were not in their normal company. She quickly composed herself and dipped into a curtsey that held every inch of mockery he had just given her, "Good Evening… Alain." Her tone sounded demure, but her eyes held a mocking gleam as she said his name, as if to say "two can play at that game".

 _This should be fun,_  Enjolras thought with glee as he held out his arm for her to take. "Shall I escort you into the dining room, Mademoiselle Eponine?"  _I might actually enjoy an evening at home for once_ , he thought.

"Thank you, Monsieur Alain." She said as she took his arm. She gripped it tightly, trying to convey in that one action the desperate plea to not say anything to her father about how she ran around Paris during the day.

Enjolras knew that is why she was gripping his arm, but he just couldn't resist messing with her. He bent down to speak into her ear, "Why mademoiselle you are gripping my arm rather tightly. Are you nervous to spend an evening with your future husband?"

He was rewarded with the sharp turn of Eponine's head as she glared at him for the second time this evening. "Now, now Eponine… watch what you say. After all, you wouldn't want you father to know that we are already acquainted."

Eponine's grip turned desperate and she turned to him again, her eyes pleading this time. "Please, don't say anything."

Enjolras already knew that he wouldn't betray her. Even though they fought constantly he considered her a friend and he was loyal to his friends… but she didn't know that. That and he wasn't done playing their game of cat and mouse.

"Well that depends on how well you act tonight, Mademoiselle. It isn't often I hold all the cards between us Eponine and I intend to use that to my advantage tonight." He said, his words sounding like a seductive caress in her ear.

He saw a flash of the normal, the one he was used to, Eponine shine through in her smirk as she gave a lady like laugh. "Oh, Monsieur, how like a man you are… thinking you hold all the cards. We shall just have to see who holds them… Alain." She said, sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her before he went to sit in his own chair beside her.

Both of them were now in the comfort zone of their relationship and all nervousness and awkwardness had disappeared for they thrived on this game of cat and mouse between them. However, both failed to realize that while they traded insults and argued every day, the atmosphere around it had shifted that night. Instead of it being a fight to get the other to bend to their opinion it was seductive dance between a women and a man. A verbal foreplay, if you will, between two strong adversaries. The others in the room were oblivious to the underlying tension that was there with every look and sentence uttered that evening, thinking simply that it was instant attraction and flirtation between the two,.

The first half of dinner pasted uncomfortably for the pair as they dined in silence and listened to their parents talk about their attributes and how well suited they were for each other before Jacques spoke to Eponine.

"Now that your father has told me about you Mademoiselle Javert, I would like to know how do you spend your days." The elder Enjolras said bluntly, not caring to deal with formalities.

Eponine shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the stare Enjolras's father was giving her. She felt like a lamb that was being led to the slaughter. "Well, monsieur. I spend my days as any young lady should." She heard Enjolras scoff as she continued, "My father fears for my safety if the people found out who I am, so it is his preference for me to remain unseen among Paris unless I am with him. My governess gives me lessons in the mornings, and in the afternoon I am free to do what I wish as long as I stay inside the house. I usually read, paint, sew, or practice the piano. Pretty much whatever I enjoy doing. "

She heard Enjolras mumble, "Don't forget dress as a gamin and roam the streets of Paris."

Eponine jabbed him in the side discreetly with her elbow before smiling uncomfortably at his father.

"Mademoiselle Eponine, your father mentioned that you were quite well read. That is something that you share with our son, what do you like to read?" Aurelia asked her kindly, trying to make Eponine feel more comfortable.

Eponine saw this as her first opportunity to toy with Enjolras. "I enjoy reading romances and the thoughts of the great Bonapartist writers, Mademoiselle." She was rewarded by seeing Enjolras stiffen beside her with his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Ah, so you are a staunch royalist and stand behind Louis Philippe I, Mademoiselle Eponine?" Jacques asked.

"Yes, Monsieur. I am my father's daughter after all and he raised me to be loyal to the king." Eponine smirked, seeing Enjolras practically turn purple with having to keep his mouth shut.

"So what do you think of these rumors of revolution?" Eponine saw him darting his eyes to his son, noting his demeanor.

"I only know what my father tells me, Monsieur, so I do not know much about these rumors. But from what I have heard I think they are a foolish bunch of schoolboys, no more than children throwing a tantrum. They will be decimated by the sheer force of the National Guard and my father. And whoever the leader is should be careful, for my father was just given the job of catching him and my father always gets his man." Eponine said the last one as a warning to Enjolras, but she knew everyone else would see it as her being a proud daughter.

She was now rewarded with Enjolras shaking in anger, his fist clenching the dinnerware to the point his knuckles had gone white. She leaned over and whispered, "Checkmate," and saw his grip tighten.

All rational thought from earlier had left Enjolras. And in his anger and all he could think about were Eponine's words and the thought of her being a spy came rushing back to him and increased his anger.

"Ah, yes. You will be perfect for my son, mademoiselle." He said, standing up. "Now why don't we adjourn to the parlor and continue this conversation over drinks."

Eponine began to stand up but was halted when she saw that Enjolras' death grip had not lessened on the silverware and that he made no move to stand. Feeling guilty she leaned once again to whisper in his ear.

"Surely you know that I didn't mean what I said; it was only to get a rise out of you. Now come on into the parlor and we can finish our little game." Enjolras' grip released and he stood, avoiding her eyes he whispered brokenly, "After hearing that conversation and knowing who your father is how can I trust that you mean that?" Eponine stomach dropped at his words and she felt terrible for her actions. She never intended for Enjolras' trust in her to waiver and she only hoped that she would have a chance to redeem herself.

By the time she entered the parlor Enjolras had calmed down enough to continue with the evening. It could have had something to do with seeing his opportunity to get the upper hand on Eponine, not knowing that his words already did just that.

"Mademoiselle Eponine, you talked about how you spent your days playing piano. Would you mind displaying your skill for us?" He said with a smirk.

Eponine almost laughed at his expression. She could tell that he thought he has trapped her, but what he didn't know is that she may not practice during the time she said but she was still a very accomplished pianist.

She dipped into a curtsey, "I would be delighted, Monsieur." She said as she sat down to play a piece from Mozart perfectly. When she was done she could see the shock written on Enjolras face which she returned with a smirk of her own as everyone else in the room praised her for how beautifully she played.

The conversation between the adults continued for sometime before Madam Enjolras turned to the young couple, "Alain, why don't you take our lovely guest and show her the garden. I am sure that Eponine will find it lovely in the moonlight."

Both could see that this was his mother giving them the opportunity to get to know one another away from the prying eyes of their fathers, and that they really didn't have an option of saying no. Enjolras sighed as he stood up and gave Eponine his arm, "Would you like to join me for a turn around the gardens?"

Eponine knew that she didn't have any other option but to say yes. "I would be delighted."She replied, hoping that she would be able to explain everything to him and earn his trust back.

Their walked started out in an uncomfortable silence until they reached the middle of the garden and completely hidden from the house.

"Are you spying on us, Eponine? Are you just around us so that you can take our plans to your father? Have we all been so blinded by you that you will lead to our downfall?" Enjolras said, stopping suddenly. His words were not spoken in anger, but disappointment.

Eponine felt a rush of anger and said the first thing that came to mind, regretting it instantly. "Are you so blinded by your revolution that it is tainting your judgment of others and your ability to think logically?"

Enjolras turned to face her and stepped towards her, backing her up to the point that she was leaning against a tree. To any other observer it would look like two young lovers enjoying a few stolen moments.

Enjolras leaned down, his face inches from hers. "How dare you accuse me of thinking illogically. I may be passionate and hot headed about the revolution but I still think through all of my actions carefully and plan every action after looking at it from every angle. But you arrive and have seemed to have deceived everyone and everything I hold dear, and I will not tolerate that. Now I will ask you again, what does your father know? What have you told him?" He was barely containing his fury as his fist clenched by his sides, his expression hard.

Eponine was slightly afraid by the fury coming out of gaze, but was determined to stand her ground. She realized now was not the time to argue, but to come clean with him and tell him everything. "He knows nothing from me, Enjolras. I wouldn't do that to the Amis or you." She whispered looking at him straight in the eyes.

Enjolras leaned against the tree, effectively trapping Eponine in between his arms. "How can I trust you, Eponine. You are the daughter of Javert. A man who is known to be ruthless... Has he passed that onto his daughter?" He said into her ear, his voice like steel.

Eponine shuddered as she looked down at the ground so that Enjolras couldn't see how much his words had hurt her. "I may be my father's daughter, but I am nothing like him. He has no idea that I sneak out every day to feed and give money to the poor, or that I help clothe the children that have been abandoned to the streets. To tell him anything about you all would be to incriminate myself as well, but even if he caught me I would not give you up... I was trying to warn you during dinner. My father has been given the task of finding you and he is vigilant in his tasks. There was only one man who ever eluded my father, and that caused him to miss something dear to him. It changed him and he became the ruthless hunter you know of today. He will not stop until he finds out who you are and takes you down."

She returned her gaze to him and he could see the tear tracks on her face. Enjolras gazed relaxed, but his stance remained the same. "What do you mean, Eponine?"

Eponine looked behind him to see a bench that was still fairly concealed. "I think this is a conversation that requires us to sit down." Enjolras felt conflicting emotions within him. He didn't want to give up the dominant position, but his curiosity was too great. From the first moment he met Eponine she was a mystery. She dressed like a gamin, but was well learned and never took any of the Amis would offer her. She would wave it off saying she didn't need help and to instead give it to Gavroche or someone else. She was a puzzle he couldn't solve and here she was willing to give him all the answers. His curiosity finally won and he released her from the tree and moved to the bench. He sat in silence, letting her take the lead.

"My father did not start out with the position he has now. He was first a prison guard and while he was ruthless to the prisoners, he never brought his work home with him. I was told that he used to be a kind and loving man when he was outside of work. That he treated my mother like she was his own personal sun and he was always smiling. I am told my mother was a lot like me. She saw the plight of those around her and tried to help as best she could. She would always carry loafs of bread with her and old clothes when they went out and she would distribute them to street urchins they would come across. My father would indulge her and even began carrying around some extra change to pass out to the poor families he saw. They balanced each other well and my mother made him a more compassionate man."

Eponine voice started to break as she continued, "When my mother found out that she was expecting my father was overjoyed. My nanny told me she had never seen a man so happy and proud. He doted on my mother constantly, and even said he wanted a daughter more than a son so that she could be just like her mother. It was the month that I was due when a man my father paroled escaped. My father was given the task to bring the man back and the fugitive kept dodging him so he was away when my mother went into labor. It was a hard birth and my mother… passed away from complication due to the birth that night." Eponine began to silently cry.

Enjolras wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't used to dealing this much emotion, much less from a woman. He brought his hand up to her shoulder and began to pat it awkwardly. Feeling him giving her some sympathy broke her and she turned to him and buried herself in his chest, needing some sort of affection. Enjolras was shocked into stillness, not sure what to do. His arms stiffly moved to encompass her in a hug as he ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"My father came home a week later to find out that he had a daughter and that his beloved wife died giving birth. He was so broken that he couldn't even look at me for a month and when he did he was a changed man. Gone was the warm, kind, loving man replaced with a man driven by justice who was unforgiving and unmerciful. He vowed that no man would ever escape him again and he has been driven by that goal ever since." Eponine's tears had abated by now, but she didn't move from his embrace.

"I am told that I look and act just like her, and I wonder if that is why papa stays away so much. I know that my father loves me but he has always treated me like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. I am not allowed to leave the house unless it is with him and even when he is home he tends to avoid me. When I was a child it wasn't so bad but as I grew older I began to question the world around me. I wanted to know why there were people living on streets, and why I couldn't help them. I was always reprimanded for asking these questions so I learned to keep them to myself. I found my answers in books by studying the writing of Rousseau and Montesquieu. I also read Robespierre, but I didn't like the bloodthirsty way he handled everything, so I have only read him once. I developed my own ideas and one day about three years ago papa and I ran into some urchins in the street. They were dirty and starving with their clothes in shreds."

"They asked us for some food or change and my father yelled at them, threatening to arrest them if they didn't leave us alone. My heart was breaking for them, they obviously had no mother at home to love them and they were not at fault for their place in life, but my father only reprimanded me again when I brought it up. I told one of them that I would meet them later and I decided then that I couldn't just stand around like a doll and do nothing anymore. When I got home I found my plainest dress and took some food and old clothes and went to distribute them to the boys. The little boy that I talked to earlier that day was actually Gavroche, and I remember seeing the shock in his eyes when I showed up. He must have thought I was bluffing earlier to get them to go away. From that day on he has helped me learn to blend into the crowd and know all the hidden streets of Paris. He even taught me how to pickpocket," Eponine said with a laugh.

"I figured that this was a way of doing my part to help the people. It also helps me feel closer to my mother, like she would be giving me her approval if she could. I have been doing this for three years now and even though the poor know I am not truly one of them, they trust me. My old nanny, now governess, is the only one who knows and she helps me cover my tracks."

Eponine took a deep breath, unsure if she should continue."So there is my tale, my reasons for doing what I do. Please know that I would never tell my father anything about you or the Amis. I support your beliefs and your cause, even if I don't agree with the way you all want to go about it." She looked up at Enjolras, her eyes pleading.

Enjolras took a moment to examine her. Her face was wet from her tears, her eyes red-rimmed and pleading. He felt something move inside of him, an emotion he couldn't name but he knew that he would protect her from anything and that he didn't want to release her from his arms. He brought a hand up to her face and wiped away the trails left by her tears.

"Eponine, I am truly sorry for earlier. I know that you are loyal to us and if I had not let my anger get away from me I would have remembered that. I am sorry that it took you telling me your deepest secrets to rein in my irrational thoughts and anger. I can promise you that your father will not hear about what you have been doing from me, and I will take your warning into consideration. You have my word that I will do everything I can to protect you... although we will talk about your delusion of disliking Robespierre." Enjolras said with a wink.

Eponine laughed, "I look forward to that conversation."

They pair continued to sit in the garden, soaking up the comfortable silence that had grown between them. Eponine took notice that Enjolras had not yet moved his arms away from her but she said nothing about it and just continued to take comfort and enjoy being in his arms.

Enjolras was the first to speak, "You know that our fathers will plan for us to spend the day together tomorrow." He said softly, not wanting to break the spell that had settled over them.

"Yes, I know."

"That will make it the second day that I am away from the café. I hate the thought of skipping out on them again when the time for action is drawing upon us." He said with a dejected sigh.

Eponine knew how terrible he must feel about that and tried to think of some way to cheer him up. "We will most likely have to have a chaperone with us… And knowing my father, he will demand it be my governess. She is the soul of discretion and I think I can persuade her to leave us be most of the day."

Enjolras looked interested in her news and she continued, "Do you think… that is… would you like to join me during the day and see how I spend my day among the people?" Eponine asked nervously.

"I think that… sounds interesting. What would I need to do?"

"Wear your plainest clothes and it would be helpful if you could bring some food to help me distribute it around. I always feel bad because I run out sooner than I would like. And then afterwards we can join your friends at the café until we have to be back here."

"I would certainly enjoy that." Enjolras said with a smile.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Enjolras stood at Eponine's front door anxiously picking at his clothing after knocking. He was looking forward to the day, but he didn't like going into a situation unprepared and that is exactly what Eponine was doing to him. He jumped when the door opened and he was met with a very stern-eyed middle aged woman.

He felt naked as she eyed him up and down; he could tell by the sharp glint in her eyes that she was mentally judging him to see if he was worthy to enter. He was able to deduce from her protective stance over the doorway that she was the nanny Eponine talked about with such high regard and he knew that she was the last person he would want to make angry. Standing tall and mustering all of his courage he bowed to her, "Hello madam, I am here to see Mademoiselle Eponine."

The older woman gave a snort of derision and crossed her arms, "So you are this young man the Monsieur is shoving her off too, one of those simple-minded bourgeois who wouldn't know what to do with a smart independent women if it bit him in the ass."

If Enjolras weren't so concerned with making a good impression he would have burst out laughing at the older woman's stereotyping. "Madam, I can assure you I am not as simple-minded as my fellow class and while I may not adhere the distractions of the gentler sex I know that Eponine is no ordinary lady."

The nanny didn't look convinced and Enjolras started to get worried that he was going to be turned away. "You don't think I don't know who you are boy? I'm not blind and I can see that cockade clear as day. You may not be simple-minded but you are just as foolish. If you think I am going to let Eponine-"

"Nana, who is at the door?" Enjolras heard Eponine's musical voice save him from hearing the rest of the woman's threat.

Eponine's head peaked out from behind the door, "Enjolras! What are you doing just standing there?"

Enjolras just stood gaping at the doorway, not wanting to say a wrong word against the woman Eponine held so dear to her heart.

Eponine laughed at his expression and turned, "Nana, were you giving him a hard time?" The nanny remained silent.

"Oh, nevermind all that. Come in, Enjolras. My father has been gone for some time so we are losing precious time." She said as she grabbed his arm and jerked him into the hallway towards the kitchens. For the first time since she appeared he noticed that she was dressed in a simple dress, but one that was still considered to be too nice to run around Paris.

"Eponine, where is the dress you normally wear. This isn't what you are wearing is it? It speaks of money, no matter the simplicity, and that's dangerous."

Eponine laughed him off, "No, I keep my street clothes at Gavroche's elephant… we will go there first so that I can change. But before we do that we need to gather the old clothes and some food to take with us." They had reached the kitchens and Eponine abruptly stopped. He collided into her, and his senses were overwhelmed with lilacs and strawberries.

Dazed by her scent he looked down to find Eponine cradled in his arms, he didn't even remember wrapping them around her. He met her eyes and both were spellbound by the other and neither wanted to break the spell it seemed as the continued to stare into each other's eyes. Enjolras' hand was about to come up and push a stray hair back behind her ear when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, breaking the spell.

Jumping back, Eponine rubbed her arm nervously. "Now let's have a look at you." She said, trying to diffuse the tension that appeared in the room. "This won't do. You look to bourgeois… I think… " She muttered as she came up to him and started tousling his hair and wrinkling his shirt. "That should do it. You're clothes are still too well made, but at least you don't look so… uppity any more. And you will be with me so you should be fine. Oh, and this has to go." She finished with a wave of her hand, taking his cockade off.

"What are you doing? That is a symbol of a free France!" He sputtered.

"And it is symbol that will make every single police officer take note of you today. You can go without it for one day, O'Captain."

"But…"

Eponine cut him off before he could continue, "Now here is a bag, fill it with as much food as you can carry and we can be on our merry way." She turned back to the kitchen tables and began putting the food and folded clothes into a bag, humming a simple melody as she did so.

Enjolras stood by the door, watching Eponine flit around the room, entranced. He had never seen her so carefree and happy and it surprised him how much he just enjoyed watching her. She was always so serious during the meetings at the café, reviling his own intensity it seemed, or angry and sarcastic when arguing with him.

As he thought through all of this he couldn't help but also think about how nice she smelled a minute ago, how soft she felt in his arms, how mesmerizing her voice was singing and how beautiful she looked with a smile on her face. He pushed aside those thoughts, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling he was having in his chest while watching her and joined her at the tables filling the bags with food.

"That should be everything…Oh, I forgot! You need to remove anything from your pockets you don't want to go missing." Eponine said seriously while turning towards him.

"Why would I need to do that?" Enjolras asked curiously. He only had a few francs and some mock-ups of pamphlets to take to the café later, nothing that he deemed of extreme importance.

Eponine laughed harshly, "You are naïve sometimes, you know that? They will get pocketed, of course. These people may trust me, but it is hard to break old habits… especially when those habits determine if your family lives or dies." She finished in a whisper, looking away sadly.

Enjolras didn't like her sudden change in mood one bit and without thinking took her in his arms once more. "I'm sorry, Eponine. I didn't mean to put a damper on the day, I was just curious is all."

"No, it's alright. I have just seen the direct consequences of not being able to feed your family… I have lost some good friends due to starvation and disease, all because they couldn't afford food or treatment. And the upper class of France would just walk over their dead bodies without a care in the world." Eponine finished bitterly.

Enjolras looked down at Eponine and took her face in his hands, "That is exactly why we need to fight, Eponine. These people don't deserve this and France needs to change. We can change it, Eponine."

Eponine sighed and stepped away from him, "France does need to change, but I still feel that the people won't rise for you. They don't know you, and I am hoping that today helps show you that. You are a great leader, Enjolras, and have a lot of potential. You just need to find an effective way to reach the people; you are so disconnected from them. They need to know you before they rise for you… to them you are as faceless as the king."

Enjolras pondered her words for a good bit before replying, "Well we should be on our way then, mademoiselle." He said holding his hand out to take some of her bags.

He was rewarded with Eponine's bright smile again when she realized he wasn't going to argue with her and submit himself to her tutelage of the streets. "Well then we shouldn't waste another moment."

Enjolras had long since stopped trying to figure out where they were headed thanks to all the alleyways Eponine took him down. They had finally arrived at the dilapidated elephant the street urchins called a home and Eponine let out a strange whistle that consisted of five different notes. Gavroche poked his head out of one of the many holes in the elephant like a mole popping out of the dirt.

"'Ponine! You came!" He scampered down the ladder and ran towards her, throwing himself into her skirts in joy. "I was worried that your pa caught you at the riot the other day when you didn't show yesterday!"

Eponine could hear the underlying fear in the young boy's voice and knelt down so that she was level with him and clutched his shoulders. "'Roche, you know that I would find a way to you if that were to happen. I wouldn't leave you like that, without any word. You know that, right?"

Enjolras caught a tear rolling down Gavroche's cheek as he threw his arms around Eponine, "I know 'Ponine… but it still scared me is all." Eponine patted his back in comfort, both seemingly oblivious to Enjolras presence.

Enjolras stood to the side and let the two have their moment. After a few minutes he noticed Gavroche eyeing him in curiosity. "'Ponine, what is Enjolras doing here?"

"Well, the dear leader of the rebellion has agreed to be my student for the day. I am going to introduce him to the streets and hopefully make him more people friendly."

Enjolras caught the look of disbelief Gavroche gave Eponine as he leaned to whisper loudly and jerked his thumb in Enjolras direction, "You think you can make HIM people friendly? That's like gettin' me to wash behind my ears!"

Enjolras couldn't help but chuckle at Gavroche's impish behavior and Eponine chastised him, "Behave 'roche, he is very willing to learn and I won't have you discouraging him." She then leaned down to whisper just as loudly, "Besides, he isn't supposed to learn how stubborn you all can be until after I have him in deep within my clutches."

With that Enjolras burst out in laughter and caught the attention of the two. "You know, you two aren't as discreet as you think you are."

Eponine sauntered up to him and leaned close to his ear and he shivered at the feeling of her warm breath on his neck, "Oh, I intended for you to hear everything." She said slyly as she quickly disappeared to change clothes.

She came back wearing the dress Enjolras was used to seeing on her as Gavroche turned to both of them, "So why are you together today? And where were you yesterday Eponine?"

Enjolras stilled, not sure what he should say as he looked to Eponine, his eyes begging her to take the lead.

"I wasn't here yesterday because my father told me that I am to be married and I had to meet my intended... turns out my intended in the marble man himself." Eponine said bluntly.

Gavroche gaped, "You mean you have to be stuck with him?!"

Eponine laughed as Enjolras turned red. "And what's that suppose to mean?!" He shouted.

Gavroche smiled and shrugged his shoulder apologetically, "Well, the guys always say how you must be made of marble cuz no women's finery gets ya all worked up."

Eponine gasped while Enjolras turned beet red in embarrassment. "Gavroche! Where on earth did you hear that?!" She exclaimed.

"I overheard the guys talkin' about it when they thought I wasn't listening. Just goes to show what little people can do!" Gavroche said, sounding proud of himself.

"Well, it's rude to eavesdrop." Was all Eponine could mutter as she avoided eyes with Enjolras.

"Now we must get going, 'roche. Here are some clothes for the other children and some food. Remember to share it equally and I'll be back later this afternoon." Eponine said before taking Enjolras arms and leading him away from the elephant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… I know that O'Captain, My Captain came out like three years after the June Rebellion… but I couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Enjolras watched as Eponine conversed with the majority of people that she passed and was in awe. He didn't realize how much she did during the day or the lives that she brightened. Enjolras could see in just the short hour he had been with her that morning how important Eponine had become to the people. She was the gamin's light and hope, and true caring and compassion to them as well as remorse for when she couldn't do anymore.

So far Enjolras had just observed her in her element and even still he had become humbled. He knew that Eponine had been speaking the truth about the rebellion and needing to know the people but Enjolras had never been a people person. Yes, he was a good speaker and leader but on a personal level he was utterly clueless and he had no clue how Eponine expected him to gain the same loyalty with the people she had gained over three years.

"Enjolras! Are you just going to stand there all day like a ninny or are you going to get to know people?" Eponine said, snapping him out of his trance.

Enjolras looked down to conceal his embarrassment, "I don't really know where to start…" he said trialing off into silence.

Eponine looked at him in shock, "What do you mean you don't know where to start? You talk to the people every day!"

Enjolras frowned, "No, I give speeches to them. There is a huge difference in giving a speech and talking to someone on a personal level."

"But it's no different than when you met the Amis."

"Actually, 'Ferre is the one that got the group started for me and after a while they all just accepted my abrupt behavior and called me the marble man. I'm really no good with meeting people, I'm sure you remember our unfortunate first encounter." Enjolras said running his hands through his hair.

Eponine huffed in frustration. "Well today you are going to learn. Now come on." She pulled him over to the family she had just been conversing with.

"Emily, John, this is the man I was telling you about; the leader of the revolution everyone is talking about. His name is Enjolras and he wanted to come with me today so that he could learn what he has been doing wrong all this time. And this is their baby daughter, Marianne." She pushed Enjolras toward the family so that he was standing right in front of them.

Enjolras was unsure of how to start so he fell back on years of family training and bowed to them, "Monsieur, Madam… pleased to make your acquaintance."

The couple laughed heartily at his bumbling manner and Enjolras could feel himself turning red again as he shot a look of help to Eponine. Eponine simply smirked at him, as if saying he was on his own. "Monsieur, we are by no means a monsieur and madam. Please just call us by our Christian names."

"Then you must call me, Enjolras." He said holding out his hand to shake the man's hand.

"Eponine tells us you are the man who has been spouting talk of revolution and a free France." John said rather bluntly.

"Eponine is correct. My friends and I are striving to bring a republic to France and the only way the king will take notice and concede is if we rise up against the tyranny like before. No one should have to live on the streets while the wealthy walk over their corpses and do nothing to help." Enjolras stated his passion for the cause overcoming his nervousness.

"And what makes you think we want to risk our lives and leave our families anymore destitute than they already are when our revolution did us no good last time?" John said wrapping his arm around his wife and baby girl.

Enjorlas was at a loss for words. He thought that the will and desire of the people to be free and equal would override any other concerns. "Don't you want a Republic? To know that your children will grow up in different circumstances… to not be saddled with the life they are born into?"

"That sounds nice and all, but at what cost? My life… my child's life?" John shot back.

"We must all be willing to sacrifice our lives for a better tomorrow." Enjolras tried to reason.

"But at what cost? You have to remember that with the way we live, our lives are all we have. If I were to fight for your cause and die then it is almost a certain guarantee that my wife will have to degrade herself to survive and our baby girl will most likely die because I am not there to take care of them. So yes, a revolution sounds like a good idea but it is not realistic from the gamin's standpoint. You are looking for a fight and it will be one that you will lose."

Enjolras considered John's words. He had heard similar mutterings from Eponine but it was quite different to hear it from others. He turned to look at Eponine to see if he could figure out what she thought of the situation and noticed that she was studying him just as intently. He could see that Eponine had baited him and this was his test to see if he really cared about the people or if he was just a schoolboy looking for a fight. Enjolras knew that it was never about the lure of a fight, but thinking back on it he never told Eponine his reasons for wanting this change in France. He could now see her side and understand why she and others may think that and he desperately wanted to correct that opinion. He was humbled by Eponine's caring of the people and by John's words.

"You are right, I have not thought about it from your standpoint. But I would like to correct myself, I am not meaning from a gamin's standpoint but from a father and husbands. You see, my father is a harsh man who never takes his family into consideration so that perspective does not come easily to me. I thank you for opening my eyes up to it. And I am not looking for a fight; I just want France to be free. I remember as a child my father beating and yelling at me for asking questions about the classes of France and I will never forget what he told me. It was my birthday and I was enjoying spending time with the cook, helping her get ready for dinner. My father came in and grew livid when he saw me arms deep in flour and when I tried to stand up for the cook he told me that nobles do not make excuses for servants. That we were better than them in every way and I should not degrade myself by slumming with them. I was so angry with him, angry at him for degrading those around me… those who only showed me compassion and caring when he didn't. It was then, when I saw the terror on the cooks face when my father fired her, that I truly saw that problem that existed in our country. No one deserves to be made to feel like that simply because of where they are born, and why is it that a cold, harsh, and unforgiving man like my father has more than a good, kind-hearted person? As I grew older and came to school I saw how deep the problems in our country lies, that it wasn't just individuals like my father who tore our country apart. That is what drives me to do what I am doing… the desire to see people achieve their dreams and not just be beaten because of their class."

Enjolras finished his speech passionately and his first thought was to look at Eponine. For reasons he couldn't explain he needed to know that she understood where he was coming from. That he wasn't some bored schoolboy needing excitement. He could see Eponine's eyes glazed over in what appeared to be unshed tears and took her arm to bring her close to him. Momentarily forgetting they were in someone else's company he took his hand and brushed in across her face and leaned into her, resting his forehead on hers.

"Please understand, I don't do this to stir up trouble. I am doing this because I see a real problem that needs fixing. I need you to know that I know the risks of my choice and I will gladly lay down my life if that means even one person can have a better life. It upsets me to walk home at night and see people sleeping in doorways or child so skinny you can see their ribs through their clothing. It isn't right and it makes me irrefutably angry that king doesn't care about his own people."

Eponine looked up and could see the desperation for understanding clear in his eyes. She cupped her hand over his, "I understand." Enjolras looked into her eyes, confirming that she spoke the truth before he turned back to the couple.

"John, would you mind getting some of your friends to agree to meet with me later this week? I don't want to deter Eponine from her plans anymore than I already have since I am merely her pupil today but I want to get your thoughts and the thoughts of your friends on how I can approach the revolution better. Today has opened my eyes and shown me that there is much more I need to learn if I want to effectively lead the people and I would be honored if you would help me understand better. I am at the Café Musain every afternoon." Enjorlas said, his sincerity lacing his every word.

John looked shocked; truly surprised that Enjolras would want his and his friend's opinions. "I would be honored and I am sure that I could convince some others to come with me. There are many of us that have heard you speak and agree with your premise that France needs to change and I know that they would appreciate talking to you personally about what they have issues with."

"You have my deepest gratitude." Enjolras replied, taking notice of John's wife for the first time. Her gaze shifted between Enjolras and Eponine constantly and she had a look of intense concentration on her face. It didn't take long for Enjolras to find out what she was curious about and she directed her question to Eponine.

"So how long have you two been together? I am glad to see that you have found someone who shares the same ideals as you, mon ami."

Eponine blushed, "Oh, we are not together, Emily. He is my intended, but it is an arranged marriage that my father felt was best."

Emily's eyebrow rose, obviously not believing her. She was about to say something else when Enjolras interrupted, "Eponine is a very dear friend of mine, and she has taught me a lot when I have had my head stuck in the ground but it is not romantic in the least. My love is for Patria and my mistress is liberty."

Eponine nodded in agreement while Emily and John laughed at them while shaking their heads in disbelief. But in their opinion, if the two were in such denial then nothing they said would change anything.

"Well, we should get going. There are other spots of Paris I want to make sure to take Enjolras. I will see you both tomorrow and I will be bringing a blanket for Marianne. It's starting to get cold at night and she needs to stay warm."

"Eponine, you know you don't have to do that. We will be fine."

"Nonsense, Emily. I have been knitting blankets all summer to hand out during the winter months."

"You are truly a blessing, Eponine. Thank you." John said, chocking up with emotion while Enjolras was once again in shock of the women beside him. He felt his stomach flutter uncomfortably again as he realized this new layer of Eponine he didn't know of before and he couldn't believe that his father unconsciously somehow found the perfect partner for him. There would never be anything romantic between the pair, but she would truly be his partner as he set for to change France and that filled him with a sense of comfort.

They walked for a bit before Enjolras felt comfortable approaching the subject. "Where are we headed to now?" He started out.

"The docks." Was all Eponine would give him, he knew the prostitutes hung around there but he couldn't figure out why she was taking him there.

"Okay." A few more minutes of comfortable silence passed, "I didn't realize you knitted blankets for the babies."

"I just started this year." Eponine said shortly, trying to give him as little information as possible.

Enjolras wasn't going to accept that, "What made you start?"

Eponine gaze turned long as if she were lost in the past, "Do you know how a baby looks that has died from exposure?"

Enjolras knew where this was going and he began to wish he never brought it up. He grabbed her hand and held on, "Joly has described it medically a couple of times… mostly when he was concerned he had hypothermia."

"Did you know that they look the same… they just look like they fell asleep. Once you get closer to them and really look you can see the blue tint to their skin and the harsh rigidness of their little bodies. The mothers on the other hand… the sound that comes out of their mouths when they realize… it's horrifying. It's a cry you would expect to come from a wounded animal… one that has lost everything they hold dear. And then comes the heart wrenching sobs… sobs that are inconsolable and filled with such despair."

Eponine turned to look at him, "I saw it happen last winter. I was running late due to one of your meetings running long when I heard the scream. I rushed to help and when I saw that there was nothing I could do… it broke me. And everyone else around this women went on with their lives ignoring her pain. I tried to console her and nothing I did helped. She just kept clutching her baby, rocking back and forth, as she cried out the babies name… Henry. I couldn't just leave her there so I sat beside her. Hours past before she calmed down enough to become responsive and I asked if she would like help burying her son. She looked at me in surprise and without a word took me to a pauper's graveyard. Together we buried her son and I swore that I would try and do something… anything so that no mother should have to experience this. When we were done the grieving mother turned to me and all she said was her name, Clara, and left. I knew from being on the streets that just giving someone your name meant a great deal and that was her way thanking me and that was the night I started knitting blankets."

Enjolras was once again at a loss for what to say, something he thought with ire was happening all to often in Eponine presence. So he bent down and kissed her cheek, ignoring the jolt that went through him when he lips touched her warm, soft cheek. "You are truly beautiful, Eponine, and I can't express my gratitude for you letting me experience your world today."

Eponine nodded and continued holding his hand, "You will actually get to me Clara today… she is down at the docks now, that's why we are going there." She said sadly, "She doesn't talk much, but I make sure that she has food and that she doesn't need medical attention."

"I look forward to meeting her then."

They approached the docks when Eponine mentioned that they should continue holding hands so he doesn't get propositioned by the ladies. Enjolras nodded in agreement and neither of them admitted to the comfort they received from the others warmth.

They approached a women on the ground dressed in the brightly colored, sheer fabric that was common among the prostitutes. Enjolras noticed that she looked a little healthier than her companions but her eyes were dead. She was simply a shell living day to day, not really caring what happened in between.

"Clara, how are? I brought you some food." Eponine said carefully approaching the young prostitute. Clara turned to look at Eponine, "Eponine." That was all she said as Eponine pulled out a loaf of bread and some dried meat from the bag.

"Clara, I want you to eat this."

Clara nodded in agreement and slowly started eating the meat. Eponine sat down beside her and turned a calculating eye on her friend, searching for any possible ailments.

"How have you been, Clara? Any sickness or problems with customers?"

"Living. No."

"Okay, I have a new dress for you… for when you are not working. My friend has it in his bag and he is going to bring it over here. There is nothing to fear from him." Eponine motioned for Enjolras to come and bring her his bag. He approached as if he were approaching a wounded animal, cautiously and submissively. When he got closed she acted unconsciously and stood up as if he were a customer and began preparing her skirts. He stopped in his tracks and waited for Eponine to handle the situation.

"No dear, he isn't a customer. It's okay, he is here to help you and you can sit back down." She said as she took a hold of the girls arm and pulled her down beside her. She kept a firm grip on her and beckoned for him to come forward again. He quickly handed the bag over and went back to his previous spot so Clara wouldn't be uncomfortable. Eponine took out the dress and put it in Clara's arms. "I want you to promise me you will take this along with the bread and remember to eat until I come back. Okay?" Clara nodded in agreement. "Okay, we are going to go now. Make sure to be careful with who you take and stay safe."

Eponine stood up and with one last sad look she grabbed Enjolras' hand again to leave. Enjolras could tell by her grip that this time it wasn't for him, but because she needed strength. Enjolras squeezed her hand gently letting her know that he understood and they left the docks.

"I wanted to bring you here so that you can see what happens when a person is truly broken. It has been a year and she will only ever give me one word answers… and will only say two words at the same time. She's practically comatose as you could see when she thought you were a customer and she hardly ever eats. Half the time she forgets to even take payment. I found her out there about two weeks after her son died, her dress in shreds and her eyes dead. Since then I have been coming out here twice a week to make sure she eats, has clothes, and isn't sick. And I will continue to do so for the foreseeable future until she comes back to the world again."

Enjolras was quiet as he contemplated her words and about the day they just had. He was grateful for today and that he had his eyes opened to the problems he didn't consider before. "Eponine… today has been… enlightening to say the least and I can see where you were coming from in past arguments."

Eponine smirked, "You know my intention wasn't to get you to admit you were wrong in everyone of our arguments… but it's a nice side effect. I'll take it."

Enjolras gave a short laugh, "I know it wasn't your intention but alas, I have been proven wrong and I always admit when I am proven wrong."

Eponine gave him a skeptical look, "You never admit when you are wrong."

"I said proven. There is a difference and you just happen to be the only person that has ever proven me wrong before."

"Oh, so the mighty Apollo has fallen! And all due to a woman no less." Eponine said dramatically.

"More like fallen to a nymph. " Enjolras shot back wryly.

"So you are pronouncing us lovers then?" Eponine shot back, knowing that it would make him uncomfortable.

Enjolras blushed but his voice remained steady, "Well Apollo was known for his dalliances and love of nymphs. We are betrothed so it seemed an appropriate reference and you have woven me into your song and dance, animating my life. Not to mention you are also beautiful."

Now it was Eponine's turn to blush as she quickly tried to change the subject. "It's getting later in the afternoon, what do you say we head over to the café now and see the Amis?"

"I think that is an excellent idea. Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm to Eponine.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Les Mis or Fiddler on the Roof

Eponine and Enjolras entered the Musain to what appeared to be a party in full swing. Wine was flowing and the Amis were more than halfway drunk and causing a ruckus.

Eponine smirked at the glanced at Enjolras, seeing an expression torn between incredulous and anger. "It looks as though the Amis took to heart, 'while the cat's away the mice will play' motto."

Enjolras gritted his teeth, "Yes, It appears they have. And I can guarantee that Grantaire is the master mind behind all of this."

Eponine laughed, "So quick you are to judge our resident drunk. Nah, I think the culprit is Courfeyrac."

Enjolras looked down at her, noting her smug smile. "Oh really, if you are so sure what do you say to a little wager?"

"That depends on the wager. I know better than to get involved in anything with you without knowing the full story… or in this case, what the wager actually contains."

Enjolras surveyed the room taking in everything and noticed that Grantaire was dangerously close to using the window ledge as a bed, with the window still open. He gave it a brief thought about having the loser help him home. He knew from experience that helping Grantaire home meant carrying him and holding him upright as he got sick in an alley so he didn't fall forward. On second thought, though, he realized that was a little far-fetched since Eponine probably weighed in a good amount less than Grantaire. That and it seemed ungentlemanly to make her take care of a drunk.

His eyes continued to rake over the room before settling on the perfect idea. His eyes still on Joly he leaned down to whisper in Eponine's ear, "Whoever loses has to go question Joly about something that appears to be a rash on the back of his neck." He knew that this would be torture for whoever had to do this, and luckily it wouldn't be him. Joly, even when sober, could be anal about health practices and would freak out over the tiniest thing and for someone to tell him that they think he has a rash in a location he can't easily see would provide great amusement, not to mention that the person that questioned him would be forced to listen to a lecture about rashes and what each different kind means.

He was rewarded by seeing Eponine cringe at the thought but nod her head in acceptance anyways. "It's a good thing I won't lose then, because that is an awful bet."

It was around then that they were noticed by Grantaire. "Guys! He's here! Apollo has landed! Hide your wine and act normal!" He shouted, practically falling off of his chair.

"Grantaire, the point of being a look out it to… LOOK OUT. It does no good if you warn us once he is in the room." Growled Courfeyrac.

"That doesn't matter. Does someone want to explain to me what this is?" said Enjolras in a strangely calm voice, crossing him arms over his chest.

"We just thought that… with you taking the day off… that we could… you know… take the day off." Trailed Marius.

"Take the day off?! Are you daft, Marius! This is a revolution we are talking about. The destruction of tyranny! And you want to take a day off?" Shouted Enjolras.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time." Muttered Marius.

"Who is responsible for this idea?"

The Amis looked at each other guiltily before resting their eyes on Courfeyrac. "Brutus! All of you!" He shouted before turning back to Enjolras, "Fine, it was my idea. I thought that everyone needed a good break from all of this to unwind."

Eponine leaned into Enjolras, hoping to diffuse his mood a little. "I win… as for the time of the wager… I think I will sit on it for a while."

Enjolras could only lift up one side of his mouth in a smirk, angry as he was. "You thought that you needed a break? We don't have time for a break! The time is drawing near and we need every moment to prepare." He seethed.

"Enough of that Enjolras, the men didn't mean anything by it other than having some fun to relieve stress. A couple of hours won't cause the revolution to fall into disrepair." Combeferre reasoned, interrupting what was sure to be a rant and a fight between friends.

"Besides, you have to tell us all about Javert's daughter! How is the Madam Enjolras to be?" shouted Marius, also wanting to diffuse the tension. After all, if Enjolras began a rant Marius knew that he would be the brunt of it at some point.

"Yea! I heard that Javert keeps her at home, so what's wrong with her? Is she a simpleton?" said Bahrol.

"...Does she have a disease that causes her to be quarantined?" Whispered Joly, already cringing at the possibility.

"Does she have a hideous disfigurement?" shouted Courfeyrac with a raise of his glass.

"Yes, mon ami, tell us about her. Is she a royalist and will she tell all of our dealings to her father? For that's the only reason I can think of that your father would marry you off to her." Said Combeferre, ever the voice of reason.

Enjolras was growing uncomfortable with his friends line of questioning and kept trying to sneak glances at Eponine, hoping that she wasn't getting offended. Seeing that she wasn't getting upset he turned to Combeferre and was glad that he asked a reasonable question.

"She is none of those things." He replied simply.

"That doesn't tell us anything at all! Come on, Enjolras, tell us about her." pressed Courfeyrac.

Enjolras smirked and turned towards Eponine as he said, "Now, I don't know why you all are asking me the questions. What do you think of Javert's daughter Eponine?" he said, thinking that he was going to get her back for winning the bet earlier.

Eponine gave him a glare that would reduce a normal man to tears when Grantaire shouted, "Why are you askin' 'Ponine?!"

"Well you wanted to know all about Javert's daughter and what a better opinion to get than one directly from the source?"

The Amis remained silent, jaws gaping as they tried to process Enjolras innuendo through their drunken haze.

"So... You are saying that... Eponine... Our Eponine... Is... Javert's daughter?!" stuttered Marius.

Enjolras looked at Eponine again and raised his eyebrow in question, as if to ask her if she wanted to take over. By this point Eponine's anger has risen to unexplained proportions and the depth of the betrayal she felt stung and she couldn't contain what she said next.

"You Alain Enjolras are a... Heartless man and one that I could never be pressed upon to marry. How dare you tell all of them my deepest secret without consulting me first. I know that them finding out was inevitable, but for you to tell them out of spite... To get back at me is despicable. Yes, my father may be Javert, but he is still my father and in his own way he loves me. Which is why when he decided to enter into this arrangement with your father he gave me the final decision. I only had to give you a week and I could say the word and my father would get me out of the arrangement if I chose. I thought after last night and today that I wouldn't have to do that and risk my father finding someone worse... But this... This is just... The end. I don't need a week and I will have you know I am through. So good day." And with that she stalked out of the room, leaving the Amis gaping and Enjolras looking like he had been punched in the gut.

It took about a half a minute before Enjolras realized what had just occurred. "Eponine..." he whispered before racing out of the room after her. Once he got out of the cafe he realized that he had no idea where she went and he fell down on the curb in disappointment, putting his head in his hands in defeat. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there when he heard footsteps coming up beside him.

"Eponine?" He said, hope clear in his voice. However, when he looked up he saw that it was only Combeferre. "Oh... Hi, Combeferre. I don't suppose you would know where Eponine went do you? I seemed to have made a terrible mistake and I am only just learning the ramifications of it."

"Why don't you start at the beginning, Enjolras." Combeferre said, sitting down on the ground beside him.

"Well, you know how my father demanded I return home yesterday? It was to tell me that he had arranged for me to take a wife. Not just any wife mind you, but Javert's daughter. This much you already know from my correspondence with you about missing these past two days. Naturally, I was furious and refused but my father retailed with some well placed threats. I conceded, thinking that she would be like all the other girls in our class, and I could find a way to get out of this. But when I walked into the room there she was. Eponine. I can't begin to describe my shock over seeing her, and it didn't take long to figure out that her father had no idea of her comings and goings during the day... Or... At least once I placed a misguided accusation her way. But I am getting ahead of myself."

Enjolras took a deep breathe to steady himself. "Alright, getting back on track. In true fashion, we began to goad each other during dinner and she said some things that caused me to get riled up and angry. So when our parents let us roam the garden I accused her of being a spy for her father. She, naturally, got angry and she told me everything."

Enjolras paused and turned his gaze on Combeferre. His gaze was unfocused, as if he were looking off into the distance of some memory. "Do you ever think about how you can never truly know someone? We all thought we had Eponine figured out because we judged her. She dressed like a women of a lower class and yet... if we had just listened we would have heard the well practiced speech of a bourgeois, noticed the grace she had when she walked... Hell, the intelligence she had when she spoke! All of this and we judged her... And then I judged her again. When she told me the truth I was astounded and amazed. She then asked if I would join her today and for the first time I really saw the city. Everything Eponine has said is right and we ignored her... I ignored her. She got me in touch with the people and its going to make all the difference, and at the same time I was reaffirmed in my pledge to save France from oppression. The things I saw today, 'Ferre, would make the strongest man break. And Eponine does it every day with a smile on her face so that the people can see some kindness. She is truly a beautiful person."

Enjolras dropped in head in his hands again in shame, "And I lost her. I lost the one person of the opposite sex that could be a true partner, romantic notions aside. Without her my father will find someone else, someone that I will have to hide this life from and that could damage everything we have put forth because you know that my father will question her to keep tabs on me. With Eponine I would not have had to hide anything and she would have kept our secrets and helped us make our revolution a success. And because of my stupidity I lost that."

Combeferre looked at his friend in shock. It wasn't everyday one gets to see Enjolras out of sorts and certainly not over a woman. It was apparent to him that Enjolras had no clue how deep his own feelings ran for Eponine and doubted he would for quite some time, but that was a hurdle for another day. Today he had to help Enjolras get her back for the sake of the Amis.

He sat pondering the situation for a few more minutes before answering, "You said that Javert has no idea about the life Eponine leads correct?"

"Correct."

"And you will most likely be seeing her again tonight?"

"Yes, father made it clear that we would be seeing each other every night for quite some time."

"Then I am certain you can apologize and fix things tonight. Just present her with a well reasoned argument. Even she can't turn that down."

Enjolras looked confused, a look that wasn't seen on him often. "What do you mean, mon ami? She doesn't even want to speak to me, how am I ever going to be able to reason with her? You heard her in there..."

Combeferre wanted to laugh at his friend's cluelessness but knew it was not the time. "Well, she will still want to be on her best behavior tonight so you can ask to speak with her and she won't have an option but to say yes. Once you get her alone just present her with the options. With you she could continue living life the way she does now, even easier since she won't have to look over her shoulder, and she wouldn't get that with another suitor. And you won't expect her to be the doubting bourgeois wife another would expect either. It is a win-win situation. Just make sure to apologize for your boorish behavior this afternoon."

Enjolras faced scrunched up in thought, "I guess that could work... Yes, that sounds like a good plan." His face lit up with hope and Combeferre couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. Enjolras turned to his friend sharply when he said, "Mon ami, you will at some point have to open your eyes and see past this revolution and you will find something there that has been staring you in the face. And I hope I am there that day to see it."

Enjolras huffed, "I have no idea what you are saying right now and frankly, I don't have time for it. I have to go figure out what I am going to say to Eponine to fix this. Good day, I don't know if I will be by tomorrow so try and keep the parties nonexistent."

All he received as an answer was Combeferre deep, resounding laughter as he walked away in thought.

XXXXX

Enjolras walked into the parlor with his stomach in his throat. He had been thinking about tonight all afternoon and finally came to a decision. A decision that scared him immensely, but he had to know that Eponine was with him and this was the only way to do that. He wanted her to have a permanent part in the revolution and by extension his life. He knew without her that his father would find someone else and that outcome was enough to make him shudder at the mere thought of who his father could pick. He only prayed that Eponine had not already spoken to Javert about resending the marriage contract.

He didn't have to wait long for her to arrive, or rather, it felt like he didn't have to wait very long. Time had become fluid and he had no sense of it passing since Eponine walked out on his in the Musain. He was just thankful that she had arrived at all, even if she refused to look at him with anything other than a menacing glare. His family and their guests stopped trying to involve him in conversation because he couldn't even hear their questions to acknowledge them with an answer he was so nervous. Eponine held his future in her hands and he could hardly eat during dinner knowing that she was sitting right across from him and hated him.

Dinner finally came to a close and while they were standing up he decided it was now or never. "Mademoiselle Eponine, would you care for a stroll in the gardens this evening? There is a full moon out tonight so it should be most enjoyable." He asked hesitantly. He could see that she wanted to say no and was on the verge of it when his mom jumped in and saved the situation.

"Why, that sounds lovely! You two kids go have fun while the men and I go talk about stuffy topics in the parlor." And she shooed them out the door.

Enjolras had offered his arm to her to lead her out of the house and he felt relief when she took it only to feel despair when she dropped it the second they were out of sight. Eponine appeared determined to give him the silent treatment and after a few minutes of gathering his wits he abruptly stopped, ironically in the same location they were in the other night. It seemed poetic in a sense.

"I have a question I… I wish to discuss with you." Enjolras stuttered slightly.

Eponine paused before reluctantly answering, "Yes?"

"It's a political question."

Eponine sighed, thankful that they were going to a neutral ground. "What is it?"

"The question of marriage." Enjolras said, wringing his hands.

"This is a political question?" Eponine said, confused.

"Well, yes. Everything's political. Like everything else, the relationship between a man and a woman has a socioeconomic base. Marriage must be founded on mutual beliefs. A common attitude and philosophy towards society." Enjolras rushed to say, feeling confident to be talking about a subject he could go on for hours about.

"Don't you also think there should be affection?" Eponine said pointedly.

"Well, yes. I guess that is also necessary. Such a relationship can have positive social values. When two people face the world and unity and solidarity…" Enjolras stated, thinking about how their future relationship would be. There would be affection, but it would be the affection of two comrades in arms. Similar to his and Combeferre's friendship.

"But… affection?" Eponine pressed, knowing that Enjolras wasn't seeing the point.

"Yes, it is an important element. At any rate, I am personally in favor of such a socioeconomic relationship."

Eponine looked at Enjolras confused, "I think… I think you are asking me to marry you."

"Well, in a theoretical sense… yes, I am." Enjolras said, turning towards Eponine.

Eponine stayed silent for a few moments. "And why would I agree to that? You have shown today that you truly have no thought to my feelings."

"Eponine, I am truly sorry about earlier… I wasn't thinking and because of that I hurt you. It's something I can't fix other than to apologize profusely. But at the same time I would hope you consider my proposal because it is rather logical."

"Logical? How is marrying you logical? You don't even want to get married." She said, crossing her arms in a defensive manner.

"It is true that if I had my choice I would not enter into marriage. There are certain… emotional aspects that I don't feel I could provide. But I am placed in a situation where I don't have an option and frankly, neither do you."

Eponine raised her eyebrow and he continued, "You see, both of our parents are insisting we each get married. My reasons for preferring you are rather obvious. You are the only female I can stand to have in my company for extended periods of time, my mother included. You are also intelligent and have the same beliefs. This means that I could continue to conduct my affairs without the fear of having to pretend to be a husband to a simpering female and also not have the fear that she will report back to my father all of my comings and goings."

Enjolras took a deep breath before continuing; this next part would either make or break him. "As for your reasons… Well, would you rather have your father marry you off to someone else? Someone who doesn't know you and would never appreciate you? You would have to continue to hide yourself and sneak around. At least with me… well, you would be free. There would be no more hiding your dresses at Gavroche's elephant and keeping track of the time. You could do whatever you wanted without fear of retribution. Granted, I would at least like you to be safe and not roam around the streets at night and still be mindful of your father when you are out, but other than that I would have no control over how you spent your day. Can you really say there is a better option for you out there?"

Eponine looked conflicted as she considered his words. "That is the most logical choice… but I am still a woman. I may be forward thinking but I want what every woman wants in a marriage. I want affection and to know that I am cared for."

Enjolras stepped forward to take her in his arms, "But Eponine, that is not guaranteed in our life. You have no say to who your father picks and you know he won't last long in letting you veto his choices. At least with me you know that I would care for you. You are dear to me, Eponine, and I consider you a friend."

Eponine sighed as she burrowed her head into his chest, knowing that this was the best answer she was going to get from him. "You have properly refuted every argument I can conceive. Given that I must go with the logical choice and say yes to your proposal."

Enjolras smiled and held her tighter. "Thank you, Eponine."

"We should probably go inside now and tell them what we have decided." Said Eponine, stepping away from him.

"That sounds like a good idea. You know they will want to have the wedding as soon as possible and that means we have to get started on things tonight." Enjolras said, offering up his arm as he led her back inside.


	9. Chapter Nine Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> Now… Timeline in this chapter… I am writing it as the day of the wedding with flashbacks to different events that happened during the week. Eponine will start and the it will go to Enjolras and then converge. Hopefully y'all like the way I added in Enjolras' dad (so many people wanted it that I wanted to try and find a way to include it)… And I split the chapter up because it was starting to get massive...Enjoy!

As suspected when Eponine and Enjolras told their parents about their consent to the marriage the parents wanted the wedding to happen as soon as possible. The wedding was scheduled to be the following week and the events leading up to the day proved to be even more chaotic than the actual day itself.

Eponine was sitting in the bridal room reflecting on the past week's events. There were hours until the wedding but because tradition demanded it she was stuck in this tiny room that had begun to feel like a tiny, flowery, taffeta prison. First, there was the unpleasant conversation Enjolras Sr. had with her the day after they had signed the engagement contract.

_Eponine walked into the parlor of the Enjolras manor wondering what on earth Enjolras' father wanted with her. He had been very abrupt after Javert signed the contract and simply ordered her to show up here the following afternoon. After half an hour had passed and he still hadn't shown up, Eponine began to get frustrated. Just when she was about to storm out he waltzed into the room, appearing to not care that he had just wasted the majority of her day._

_"Mademoiselle Javert, thank you for coming today."_

_"I wasn't given much of a choice in the matter, monsieur." Eponine said snidely, hoping to convey her displeasure._

_"No, that you were not, my dear." He said with a chuckle. "Now, given your statement I can assume we can speak without pretenses."_

_Eponine said nothing but gave a slight nod in the affirmative._

_"Splendid! This is going to make your life a lot easier. Now, I can assume you are wondering why, out of all the other eligible, more suited bourgeois ladies in France, I chose you to marry into this great family. The only noble blood you have in you is on your mother's side, but she chose to abandon it all when she ran off with your father."_

_This was new to Eponine and she perked up hoping he might say more on the topic, but was sadly disappointed._

_"That barely made you eligible in my mind, but you had… other attributes that were most favorable that I can over look that tiny transgression. You see, I have been watching my son very closely and have learned that my son has… floundered as of late. He has this flight of fancy that he is going to overthrow the monarchy with a revolution of the people. I want it stopped. And you are going to stop him. You see, with you being the daughter of the police chief puts you in the perfect position. Your presence alone should deter him with your familial connections, and if it doesn't there are other avenues we can take."_

_Eponine wanted to laugh, obviously he hadn't been doing that good of a job watching his son if he never noticed her around. But that was also the beauty of her disguise, no nobleman would think twice about those he considered beneath him._

_"Given that, I think we need to talk about your role as his wife."_

_"My… role?" Eponine questioned._

_"Yes, your role. I want to you report to me everything he does that involves this ideal that he has. And as his wife I expect you to have all of the information."_

_"But… monsieur, your son is very tight lipped about… well everything. How do you expect me to find out about anything?" Eponine said simpering slightly. She could hardly believe it when Enjolras told her last night of his father's plans and yet here she was getting told to spy on her own husband. She knew that in order to protect the Amis she had to play the part of a bourgeois to perfection, even though all she wanted to do right now was give the man a piece of her mind and storm out. Sadly, while that may make her feel infinitely better it would only harm both her and Enjolras._

_"You are a woman… I am sure you have ways of coaxing information out of a man." He said simply._

_Eponine was speechless, but knew that the shock she felt was evident on her face when he continued on._

_"That's right, mademoiselle. I expect you to do anything and everything to find out every facet of my son's life."_

_"But…" she trailed._

_"There are no buts, mademoiselle. If you can't do this for me that I will have to dissolve the contract and look elsewhere for someone who will. And that won't make me very happy."_

_Eponine lowered her head in defeat._

_"And that brings us to another point. I said you had other attributes and while a major one is your father there are others. The other is a stipulation in the engagement contract. I am very protective of my bloodline and your father assured me that you rarely left the house. This means that you have had limited contact with the opposite sex."_

_Eponine had an idea of where this was headed and wanted to faint for the first time in her life._

_"Since your dowry was lacking, part of your dowry is your maidenhood. And your purity was just partly confirmed by your reaction when I told you to use any means necessary to extract information. I am not so old that I have forgotten what a man will say during pillow talk. And I assume you were schooled by your governess what the contractual obligations are when such an item is placed in the dowry, yes?"_

_Eponine felt sick with how he was referring to her. She felt like property and as the conversation continued she was astonished at how her Enjolras could have come from him. "Yes, sir. She did."_

_"Good. I will not have my bloodline tainted by any possible past dalliance that could have occurred, which is sadly becoming more and more popular among the youth. Now, I don't believe I need to tell you what will happen if the servants report anything… unpleasant back to me the next morning, correct?"_

_"No, sir." Eponine replied meekly as she bowed to him. She hoped that she was coming off sincere and calm, because that was the last thing she felt._

_"Good, that is all we need to talk about then. We will be instituting a family dinner night once a week and you will converse with me after dinner to keep me abreast of the situation." He said as he was leaving, not giving Eponine any time to respond._

_Eponine slouched back in her chair, thankful that there was no one there to correct her posture. She had a lot of time to ponder on Enjolras Sr.'s words throughout the week. She, of course, knew what was expected on a wedding night and assumed that it would be expected even in an arranged marriage. It was common in most noble families and she didn't doubt this one would be any different. They all wanted heirs to ensure the continuation of the family. But he didn't seem to want that, all he wanted was information. There had not been any time to talk to Enjolras about what his father said during the week and she knew they needed to come up with a plan soon. There was no way of getting around tonight, but they needed to come up with a plan for the weekly dinners._

She continued to ponder on what would happen tonight. She knew that tonight would just be a onetime event, even if she was reporting back to his father, because using such an intimate act as a tool was… unseemly to her. She knew that Enjolras would most likely protest, but in all honesty she was fine and had accepted what was expected for tonight. At least Enjolras would be thoughtful and caring and she trusted him. She knew that he wouldn't attempt to control her or be cruel to her in any way, which was something that she couldn't be sure of with any other man. He was also her friend and that was always better than a stranger.

She continued to let her mind wander, anxious to get her mind off the topic and remembered how surprised she was with Enjolras' mother. Every time she had been in the company of Enjolras' family she got the impression that his mother was subservient and meek. She was surprised to find out that that was far from the case and was willing to bet that Enjolras got most of his cunning from his mother instead of his father. While his father was manipulative you could see that it was due to the noble mindset being ingrained into his brain since infancy and not pure intelligence. His mother had cunning that could only come from intelligence, the ability to see five moves ahead of your opponent and plan accordingly. And at the same time, she was warm and caring. It was obvious that she loved her son and would do anything in her power to protect him without coddling him.

_Eponine was currently in her final dress fitting when Madam Enjolras entered the room quietly. She remained unnoticed and took the time to study Eponine as the seamstress finished pinning. She saw that Eponine had a small smile on her face. One that represented a woman who had come to be happy in her situation, even if it was not the most ideal and that made her happy to know that her son wouldn't be in an unhappy marriage. Throughout the process, Madam Enjolras had been observing the two and had come to the decision that her husband couldn't have found a better pairing even if that was not his intention._

_The seamstress had just finished pinning her last pin and Eponine breathed a sigh of relief. She had been standing still for the past two hours and had begun to feel like her legs were going to give out at any moment._

_"There you go miss, all done. And if I might add… you are going to take the groom's breath away with this dress."_

_Eponine smiled, knowing that that was highly unlikely. "Thank you, Marie. I appreciate you coming in at the last minute to finish. Things have just been so crazy around her lately that I forgot to schedule the time appropriately."_

_"It's no problem miss, I was happy to do it." She said with a genuine smile._

_Madam Enjolras also smiled, please to see that Eponine was as kind as she appeared to be and was once again struck with the realization of how perfect Eponine and her son were. Not everyone would thank a seamstress, and no one would ever apologize to one._

_"Madam Enjolras, I didn't know I was expecting you today. Have I gotten my schedule mixed up?" Eponine said, her face draw up in concentration._

_"No, dear. We didn't have a meeting today. I wanted to come and find you for a chat over some tea. Do you have some time?"_

_"Yes madam. I was just about to sit down for lunch if you would like to join me?" Eponine said, showing her the table that had been prepared off to the side._

_"That would be splendid."_

_Once Eponine had gotten out of her dress and had gotten a good part of the way through lunch Eponine broached the topic. "Was there a particular reason you wanted to chat, madam?"_

_"Please, call me Aurelie. We are to be family after all. And yes, I did have a reason for finding you. I wanted to ask how everything was going for you, I know this can be a rather stressful time and my husband didn't make it easier by insisting the wedding be held in a week."_

_"It has been rather hectic, but I have been fine." Eponine said simply._

_"That's good. How have you and my son been getting along?" Madam Enjolras asked probingly. She hoped to get some conformation of what she had started to speculate._

_Eponine blushed and worded her words carefully, "We have been getting on well enough for two people who have just met." Eponine looked down at the ground, feeling terrible for lying._

_A few moments of silence passed before Madam Enjolras spoke again, choosing her words just as carefully as Eponine had. "Eponine, I have been observing you and my son from the beginning and I can tell you it is rather obvious that you both knew each other before the dinner last week."_

_Eponine looked up in shock but before she could respond Madam Enjolras continued, "Now, my son only cares for liberty and France and I know what he does during the day. This can only logically mean you know him through the Amis. And don't worry, my husband is not as through as he thinks he is. He has no knowledge of the Amis. You have nothing to fear from me... Nothing you say will get back to my husband or your father. I only want my son's safety and yours."_

_Eponine felt relieved to hear that her friends were safe from detection. "Yes, I know him from the Amis. I wouldn't say I am a full member of them, but I go to the Musain most afternoons. More often than not though I wind up in some kind of argument with Enjolras." she laughed._

_"Arguments?" Madam Enjolras questioned._

_"Yes, I don't always agree with his plans and he never likes to be wrong. It provides great amusement for everyone else however."_

_"What don't you agree with, if you don't mind my asking?"_

_"Mostly I think he needs to connect with the people more. Right now if he started the revolution he would find that the people will not rise up to follow him into battle. I have only just recently started to get him to see that when I made him follow me around Paris and talk to some of them." Eponine stated calmly._

_Enjolras's mother was intrigued and shocked that anyone could get through to her son and instantly began questioning Eponine. Eponine told her everything about sneaking out and helping the poor and the more she spoke the more Madam Enjolras believed she was the perfect wife for her son and couldn't have been happier. She also noticed after hearing Eponine speak about her son that both parties seemed to be a little blind to each other but chose to not say anything and watch and see how it played out._

_When Eponine finished her story Madam Enjolras was in awe. "Eponine, I am truly thankful that my husband found you. You are perfect for my son and you have a good head on your shoulders. That being said I would like to talk about something serious, something that I would like you to keep between us for now."_

_Eponine nodded her head in agreement. "Now I have a family home just outside of Paris. I inherited it from my grandmother and it is a property that Enjolras' father knows nothing about. I intend to give it to Enjolras and you as a wedding present. I am not foolish enough to think that you both would move there and get away from the revolution but I want you to promise me that you will watch out for him and protect him. I know that he is ready to die for the cause, but I am not okay with this cause taking my son and I suspect you are not either. I agree with you that his plan is very flawed, but he is a young man and won't take heed of any suggestions. He is battle hungry and I suspect that you all will lose. This is why I am giving you the house... As sort of a contingency plan. If things look bleak I want you both and your friends to have a safe place. Promise me that if it looks like you are facing certain death you will find a way out of Paris and to the house. I will be the only one that will know you all are there and it will stay that way." She finished, her eyes pleading with Eponine._

_Eponine thought through that plan for a few moments before answering, "I think that sounds like a brilliant idea. Of course I will agree to it."_

_"Thank you, Eponine. You sooth a mother's soul."_

_They had continued to talk for sometime after that and Eponine remembered feeling comforted after their conversation. She hadn't ever had a mother-daughter type conversation before and hoped that their relationship would continue to grow._

Eponine was broken out of her thoughts by her father walking into the bridal room.

"Eponine, how are you?" he asked in concern.

"I'm good, papa."

"It's almost time..." he said absent-mindedly."But before you walk down the aisle I wanted to have one last moment with my daughter. How are you doing really? Are you okay with this? Are you happy?" He asked in a rush.

Eponine walked up to her father and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I am okay with this and I think, in time, I could be happy. But I am not currently unhappy, merely content." she said in reassurance.

"I am glad to hear that... But you know... It's not too late to call the whole thing off and come home with your father."

Eponine laughed, "Yes, father... It is too late. I can't just leave him at the altar you know. It would be rude." She said with a smile, "Besides, I think you are just afraid to have the house all to yourself but don't you fret, I intend to visit so often you will get sick of me." she teased.

Javert frowned, his eyes showing deep sadness. "Yes, I am rather anxious about the house being empty... I haven't truly been alone since before you mother passed..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, papa. I didn't intend to make you sad. But since you brought up mom... I was wondering if I could ask you about her?" Eponine said hesitantly.

"Of course you can, ma cherie." Javert said gently.

"I heard... That mom was noble born and ran away to be with you... Is that true?"

Javert sighed before sitting down. "Yes, that is true. Your mother and I met when we were teenagers. I was in my last year of training for the guard and when I was walking home one night I saw a young woman getting harassed by the local gang. She looked terrified and was grateful for my assistance. I offered to walk her home and we started talking to each other. By the time we reached her doorstep I was smitten. She told me that she daily walks home at that hour because of piano lessons. Her tutor was an older gentleman and he couldn't travel the distance to her home, but since he was the best she continued to learn from him. I offered to walk her home everyday so that she would remain safe and from there we fell in love. After a few months her father approached her and said that he had arranged a marriage for her. Turns out the match he had made were with a man twice her age who had failing health, the only attribute was that he was a prominent noble and could raise the families standing. She refused the match and told her father she had fallen in love with me. I wasn't of noble birth, although my family was affluent, so that made me an unsuitable match and her father threatened to disown her unless she married who he picked. Your mother left that night and showed up on my doorstep in tears. We married that night and she never looked back. And then... When you mother had you... I sent word to her family about what had happened... And they sent back a note that said they didn't have a daughter by that name. It never bothered your mother or I that her family had disowned her, but I at least expected..." he finished in a chocked voice.

"I had no idea... I'm sorry, papa." Eponine said. Javert noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her into another hug. "Ma cherie, it is alright. I have had time to adjust to everything... It's just the thought of losing you that is making everything rush back."

"I'm not leaving you, papa. I'm just... Relocating."

Javert laughed at his daughter's choice of words. "Now, we need to do away with all of this sad talk. You are getting married in a few moments and I wouldn't want your future husband to think that you are crying because you are sad."

Before Eponine had a chance to respond they heard a knock at the door telling them that it was time to walk down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Enjolras POV and then it will converge for the wedding, reception, and such.


	10. Chapter Nine Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Enjolras was slouched in his chair rolling a long since empty wine bottle between his hands. He stared at it intently as if it would give him all of the answers, thinking that it was worth a shot since it seemed to work so well for Grantaire. He contemplated the past week and inevitable journey his life was about to take. The events of today would define the future in ways he could not figure out and that bothered him greatly. It used to be so simple, plan a revolution and most likely die for that revolution. He had no qualms about dying for the cause and he knew his friends felt that same, but over the course of this past week he had begun to see things differently. First there was the issue that he was going to be responsible for another person; even though he knew Eponine could take care of herself it didn't stop him from feeling fiercely protective of her. And the second thing that made the situation more complicate was the people. He used to think that they were angry enough that they would rise up without a second thought and he was proven very wrong.

He thought back to the day he met with John and his friends at the Musain. The day started off in jest when Eponine decided to call in their bet in retaliation and he found himself thinking about that moment fondly.

_It was two days after they had told their parents about their acceptance of the engagement and in all the hustle and bustle of getting things ready they had hardly had time for themselves. It was when they were forced to sit for hours looking at china patterns for the reception that Eponine came up with an escape plan. Her plan was so elegant in its simplicity that he wondered why he didn't think of it first and why she didn't suggest it sooner. He was to give some excuse and go walk in the gardens and she would pretend to be exhausted and need a nap, they would then meet up and sneak out of the house and spend the day together. He followed her around Paris again before suggesting they go to the Musain. He had planned to meet up with John later that night and he figured that getting there early would give the Amis time to make up for how they treated Eponine the last time they were there._

_However, once they got there he was quickly thrown to the wolves._

_"Enjolras?"_

_Enjolras turned his head towards Eponine giving her his full attention._

_"I think that today is that day that you have a certain wager to honor." She said slyly._

_Enjolras groaned before nodding his head in agreement. They stepped into the top room of the Musain and it didn't take long for Enjolras to located Joly. He took a deep breath and prepared him for what was sure to become an uncomfortable experience._

_Upon walking up to the table he made sure to situate himself so that he was standing near Joly as everyone gave their greetings and apologies to Eponine. It was a few minutes and a stern look from Eponine before Enjolras spoke._

_"Hey, Joly... Is that a rash I see on the back of your neck?" He asked, squinting and pretending like he was examining something._

_The Amis all groaned while Joly threw up his hands to the back of his neck, trying to find the rash._

_"A rash? What does it look like? I can't feel anything." his voice slowly started raising an octave the longer he spoke._

_Enjolras shrugged and appeared disinterested, "I don't know... it's a rash, so red, I guess?"_

_Joly started breathing fast, his breath coming out in pants, "I have been feeling rather feverish... And now my eyes hurt from the light... And... And I feel disoriented, which is a common sign of delirium"_

_Joly paled and looked like he was going to be sick at any moment as he turned towards Enjolras, "Do you know what that means? I have typhus! Typhus! Which means my chances of survival are marginal at best!"_

_Joly started hyperventilating and Enjolras shot Eponine a look that clearly conveyed what he thought of the bet._

_Eponine decided to tell Joly the truth so that the poor boy would calm down and start breathing. "Joly, Enjolras was kidding, there isn't a rash. We made a bet the other day and he lost so he had to mention that he saw that you had a rash."_

_It didn't seem to help as Joly continued to panic, "But... The other symptoms... And there is an epidemic going around." he said, gasping for breath._

_Combeferre sighed, knowing that being the only other medical student there he would have to calm Joly down. He briefly wished that Musichetta were there since she usually has a quicker success rate since she would just get frustrated and kiss him till he stopped worrying. And that was not a route Combeferre was going to take._

_"Joly, you do not have typhus." he said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "First, you are not feverish... If you were you would have a fever that would literally incapacitate you, you wouldn't just realize it now. Second, the light is hurting your eyes because you were trying to magically see behind you to look at your neck, and lastly you feel disoriented because you are having a panic attack."_

_"I could still have it, 'Ferre! Like I said, it's becoming an epidemic and the fever could just be starting!" Joly finished, sounding calmer than he had a few moments ago._

_Combeferre knew that he was at least getting somewhere and decided he could finish it off with logic. "Joly, epidemic typhus is cause by lice and the rash would be on your chest, not your neck and you know that. We learned it in class just last week! We also all know that you compulsively clean everything you own so I know for a fact you haven't had lice. And if you even thought you had it you would have made me check you for it. Therefore, no lice, no typhus."_

_Joly was still clutching the table but he had started to breathe deeply, working himself out of his panic attack. A few moments passed before he was able to look up, "Okay... I'm good now." He said with a smile on his face._

_Combeferre looked up at Enjolras and glared, "That was cruel, Enjolras... And just so you know, we will get you back for this."_

_Enjolras gulped, "It was Eponine who made me do it."_

_"But the idea of using Joly was your idea, Enjolras." Eponine said, sealing his fate._

_A few more hours passed for the friends before John walked into the room. He had brought a few of his friends and for most of the night they just got to know each other since it had started to get late and Enjolras and Eponine were expected for dinner. Needless to say, there wasn't much talk of politics, much to Enjolras' dismay but they had quickly reassured him that they would get together again after his wedding and exchange ideas they had._

Enjolras was shaken from his thoughts by his mother walking in the room.

"Hello, mother. Was there something you needed?" he asked.

His mom said nothing as she walked across the room and took the seat directly across from him. She sat there for a few moments, silent as she looked him over. The only response he got from her was the narrowing of her eyes when she saw the empty wine bottle rolling between his hands.

"I wanted to see how you were doing is all. I know this is not something you want, nor ever saw for yourself." She said sympathetically while at the same time baiting him to talk about it.

Enjolras paused for a few moments to consider his answer. "While it's not the most ideal situation nor would I have chosen this route for myself I am-"he paused trying to come up with the right word, "content with Eponine." He finished with a questioning lilt to his voice.

"If you are content why is there an entire bottle of wine gone?"

Enjolras looked down at the empty bottle guiltily. "A… good friend of mine seems to think that all of life's answers can be found at the bottom of one of these things."

"And were you able to find your answer?"

Enjolras looks pensive, "No… no answers, just some blurred vision and a headache. It was rather disconcerting." He finished cracking a small, ironic smile.

He paused before continuing, "I never saw myself getting married and now that father had forced this upon me I am glad that it is with Eponine. She is a friend, the only friend of mine that is a woman, and she understands me and comes from a similar viewpoint in the ideas for a better France. She has a similar precarious background as I only her father is a much nicer man." He laughed lightly picturing the harsh police chief.

He looked back down at the bottle, clutching it as if to ground him, "Did you know that she actually began helping the people of France long before I even formed my first republican thought? She got up one day and snuck out of her house and started handing out food and old clothes to the poor and has been doing so since. The things she seen… it's amazing she can still put a smile on her face. She is a strong person and simply because of our ways she is forced into marriage. I guess for the first time in my life I have to think about how my actions will affect another person and I am trying to gather my thoughts about that."

A few moments passed before he finished, "I hope that she can be happy with what I can give: freedom, friendship, and equality."

"I'm sure she will be, dear." His mother said encouragingly.

"Was there something else you wanted, mother?" He asked.

"Yes, I wanted to give you your wedding gift."

"You didn't need to do that."

"I know." She said simply before pulling a key out of her purse, "Now this is to a family property right outside Marseille. I know that you have no intention of leaving Paris at the moment, but no one knows about this property-your father included- and I want to pass it down to you in case you ever need to… escape."

Seeing her son about to refuse she interrupted; "Now you are to take this and say nothing other than thank you mother. You never know when you may need this and I won't let you refuse it."

Enjolras laughed before taking the key. "Thank you, mother."

Just then there was a knock on the door signaling that he needed to get in place for the ceremony.

XXXXX

Eponine smoothed her skirts trying to dispel the nervous tension that was threatening to overtake her at any moment as she stared at the heavy, cherry wood doors that were to open at any moment. After the fifth time of flattening her dress her father took her hand and placed in on his arm. He looked down at her tense face with sympathy, "It's alright, ma cherie. There is no need to be nervous, just look ahead and stay focused on the groom and if you need to you can squeeze my arm as tightly as you need to help with the nerves."

Eponine tightened her grip on his arm as she tried to redirect all of her nervous. "I'm sorry, papa. It's just that I haven't been around this many people in my whole life… just… don't let me fall, okay?"

Javert smiled at his daughter and patted her hand, "You have my word. Now take a deep breathe because those doors are about to open."

Eponine breathed deeply and stepped through the open doors. She could hardly hear the wedding music over the roaring in her ears and she was halfway down the aisle before she could see Enjolras. She took in his appearance before noticing that his gaze was strictly on her. She met his eyes and he very slightly nodded at her, his eyes intense as he maintained eye contact as if he knew she was nervous and needed a focal point to make it down the aisle. The only time his expression changed was when she got close enough for him to really see her, his eyes widened slightly as he took her in before quickly settling back into intense stare.

After that his eyes never left hers and before she knew it she was standing in front of him and the priest. She could hear her father giving her away and the priest speaking, but her mind could only focus on the blue of Enjolras' eyes. So much so that she didn't even hear the reciting of the vows until his gaze turned questioning. Realizing her misstep she quickly said I do and tried to focus on the actual ceremony as Enjolras gave his stoic answer to the vows. The priest then pronounced them married and gave the announcement of the first kiss.

Both had assumed that Enjolras would lean in and give Eponine a kiss on the cheek to seal their marriage but as Enjolras leaned down to kiss her right cheek Eponine turned to present him her left cheek leading their lips to meet by accident. It was a simple meeting of the lips, but both parties felt a jolt before quickly jumping apart.

XXXXX

Enjolras sat back in his chair with his arms folding across his chest surveying his wedding reception. He hated all the pomp and circumstance that went along with these weddings, but at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care as he saw Eponine smile as she danced with her father. And he had to admit that, aside from the kiss he refused to think about or acknowledge, the wedding was going rather smoothly that what he originally thought.

"Enjolras, mon ami! You are a married man now!" Courfeyrac slurred as he took the empty chair beside Enjolras. The rest of the Amis chuckled as the took the rest of the empty chairs surrounding him, each in a varying state of intoxication except for Combeferre who was just as sober as himself.

They all offered varying forms of congratulations. Jehan sighed at the prospect of their stoic leader falling madly in love, for he was certain that with a beautiful, intelligent lady such as Eponine it was an inevitable fate. Grantaire and Courfeyrac gave a drunk rendition of how did he wind up with a catch like Eponine and where could they get one. Joly and Bahrol were in their own world thinking of Musichetta. Marius was morose and lamenting the fact that he had no romantic prospects in his life before something apparently caught his eye as he shot out of his seat and disappeared.

Courfeyrac threw his arm around Enjolras before exclaiming, "Our dear Apollo is about to become a man, my friends! Whoever thought this day would come?"

Enjolras stiffed at the contact and tried to unsuccessfully move away.

"Now, now, now, no escaping! We are here to impart wisdom on you, mon ami!" Courfeyrac said pulling Enjolras in tighter.

Enjolras looked at Courfeyrac in distain, "And what wisdom do you think you can give me when you are clearly so intoxicated your mouth can't find the bottle?"

"Why the wisdom of women, mon ami!" he exclaimed, "All of us hear have had the pleasure of many women in our beds and have thus learned the art to it all."

Enjolras shifted uncomfortably, not liking where the conversation was headed, while the rest of the Amis grinned and nodded their heads in agreement with Courfeyrac.

"Now listen carefully," Courfeyrac mock whispered, "You have to make sure to pay attention to her needs. Don't be selfish… or in your case… a statute." He said before laughing at his own joke.

Joly piped in when he saw that his womanizing friend was clearly too intoxicated for this discussion. "I can give you some textbooks on the subject if you like. They are very helpful and have illustrations-"

"He doesn't need a sex book!" Grantaire exclaimed. He was almost as drunk as Courfeyrac at this point and in no control of his words. "He doesn't need some silly textbook! Listen friend, what you do is you grab ahold of her and-"

Joly put his hand over Grantaire's mouth to silence him, "Now as I was saying, it's a very descriptive text that I think you will find most helpful. In fact, I have it on authority that it has made my Musichetta very happy indeed. There's this thing… that you do… oh you will just have to read about it for yourself. I marked some passages that I think would be most beneficial." He finished blushing. "I actually have it here in my satchel, I believe."

As he was reaching into his bag Enjolras shot Combeferre a desperate look, a look that Combeferre couldn't help but burst out in hysterics over.

As Joly handed the medical text over all he could see were the words female, body, and pleasure on them and he shot a pleading look to Combeferre. "'Ferre…" his voice was strangled as he tried to look everywhere but at his friends and at the book currently resting in his lap.

Combeferre composed himself and still laughing he stood up and looked at his friend, "You are on your own, mon ami. Consider payback for what you put me through when you decided to convince Joly he had typhus. Good luck with the rabble." He said as he sauntered off into the crowd.

Combeferre walked through the crowd before noticing Eponine drinking a glass of wine on the other side of the room. Walking over to her he noticed that her gaze was resting on Enjolras and the Amis, a small smile playing on her lips as she took in the actions of his friends. You couldn't hear what they were talking about, but you could see the wild gestures that to anyone who knew what they were talking about would know to be crude. He was standing beside her, observing her, for a few moments before she realized he was there.

"Oh, hello Combeferre, I'm sorry I must have been dozing off and not notice you come up to me." She said blushing.

"That's alright, and now that you are the wife of my dearest friend I believe you can call me 'Ferre." He said, kissing her hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "Now may I have a dance with the lovely bride?"

"I believe that can be arranged, after all it looks as though my groom has no interest in dancing this evening."

Combeferre led her onto the dance floor and they immediately settled into the familiar patterns of a waltz. He tried to engage her again in conversation to find her mind was again distracted as she continued to observe Enjolras. He could see a softness in her features as she looked at her new husband along with a light in her eyes that had not been there before. Eponine was always one to look serious and like she had the world on her shoulders, much like their leader, and this change in her could only be the result of one thing. He suspected it was the same reason that Enjolras seemed too lighten up this past week as well.

Their waltz came to an end and Combeferre leaned into to her ear, "You know, the sooner you two come to your senses the happier you both will be." Standing tall he said as a parting, "Now, you may want to go save him from the drunken buffoons before he murders one of them and ruins the party."

Eponine stared after him confused by his words before seeing that Enjolras did indeed to murderous. She had never actually seen that color of red on another human being before and she quickly walked over.

She placed her hand on his shoulder before saying, "I do believe you own me a dance, dear husband. It is after all, the last dance of the evening."

Enjolras shot her a look of relief before taking her out onto the dance floor. It didn't take long for both of them to get lost in the rhythm of the music as the conversed gaily, obviously in their own little world.

XXXXX

Enjolras opened the door to his wing of his father's house for Eponine. While it was customary for the first night to be spent outside the home, Enjolras had a sneaking suspicion that father would have refused any other option other than the family home. Either way, Enjolras was just glad that this wing was far away from his parents and that they would have some privacy until morning.

After a few moments of awkward silence Enjolras was the first to speak. "I forgot to mention earlier, but my mother gave us a wedding present." He opened up. He took the key out of his pocket, "She gave us an old family property from her side of the family. Not that we will need it, but it was a nice thought."

Eponine smiled slightly at his assumptions. "That's nice of her. I also wanted to talk to you about something… but I didn't want to mention it until after the wedding." She said, shifting nervously.

Enjolras gave her a questioning look, "What is it that you felt you couldn't tell me right away, 'Ponine?"

Eponine's eyes lifted slightly at the nickname while Enjolras didn't seem to realize what he had done. "I had a conversation with your father shortly after we became engaged. It wasn't pleasant." She said, motioning for him to take a seat before she continued. "He made it known that the only reason he picked me as a wife for you is because of my… family connections. He intends for me to spy on you and he is going to insist on weekly dinners."

Enjolras calmly looked back at her, "I figured as much, although I don't know why you felt you needed to wait to tell me. But we can discuss our plans now if you would like. It's not like we have anything better to do right now."

"Well… I figured that the only way we would get to stay at your apartment instead of here would be if your father felt we had someone in our employ that was loyal to him. My governess, the one you met when you came to the house, knows everything and she is the soul of discretion. I think with some well managed words we can convince your father that since she worked for my father he can trust her."

Enjolras considered her words carefully. "That sounds like a well thought out plan. But does she know my role in everything?"

"Yes, she has known about you and the Amis for a while… she has had the unfortunate circumstance of having to listen to me rant about some of your… finer qualities before." Eponine laughed.

"I think we can arrange that. Now as for the weekly dinners, we can discuss what you are going to say before we go over. My father is not that cunning so we should be able to figure out what he is going to ask. And if he does ask you something we haven't discussed I trust your judgment. Just make sure to tell me so that we are on the same page."

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan." Eponine finished as she stood up and began pacing.

Enjolras noticed her nerves and stood to walk over to her. Grabbing her shoulder's he faced her towards him he said softly, "What else is there? Nothing that we just talked about should warrant your actions either now or waiting until after the wedding."

Eponine bit her bottom lip, "Well… there is… something. Your father may have eluded that he expects me to use any means necessary to get information out of you." She said, stressing the any means necessary.

Enjolras face drained of color, "You mean, he expects…"

"Yes, he does." She confirmed.

"But, we aren't even going to have that type of relationship!" he said, his voice gaining momentum.

Eponine looked at Enjolras in confusion, "I know that after tonight that isn't going to be an aspect of our relationship, I just felt that you should know."

Enjolras faced turned beet red, "No! Not even tonight. I won't do it, I won't take that from you. I refuse. My father may have won by making us get married, but I will not be that kind of man."

Eponine's gaze turned sympathetic as she took in his reaction. "Enjolras… didn't your father show you the engagement contract… what was a part of my dowry?"

"Yes, of course. I had to sign it after all. But I assumed it was a standard dowry so I just skimmed it." He said, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Enjolras… there were certain stipulations in the dowry because my father doesn't have the title nor that proper funds that your father is used to seeing."

"I don't understand." He said bluntly.

"My… virtue is a part of my dowry." She said just as bluntly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that come morning if your father's servant come in here and do not see the evidence or have any reason to suspect any doubt we failed in providing the terms of the dowry and your father can demand our union dissolved." She said spelling it out for him.

"So you are saying we have-"

"Yes."

Enjolras flopped down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. "I won't do this. There must be some way…. I can't do that to you… " He said in defeat.

"There is no other way, Enjolras."

Eponine could see that turmoil that her new husband was having within himself and knew that she had to do something to make him see that she was truly okay with what needed to happen. She understood that she would need to be the instigator in this endeavor and began unlacing the back of her dress, sliding out of it so that she only remained in her chemise. Upon hearing the rustle of fabric, Enjolras peaked up to see what was happening and looked upon her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

Eponine said nothing as she gently walked over to him and sat in his lap. She began by trailing the tip of her nose along his prominent jawline, interspacing little nips with the caress and she brought her hands up to rest on his broad chest. She could feel Enjolras shudder and smiled to herself. "Enjolras, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are so concerned with my welfare. May other men would not have cared about my feelings or our lacking of romantic feelings between us, and that is one of the reasons I am okay with what has to happen."

She let her lips wander down to his neck, lightly trailing them along his skin and she moved one of her hands to rest on the other side of his neck. "I know that tonight is only about fulfilling a contractual obligation and that there is nothing between us, that you don't love me. And that is okay, because I don't love you. But there is friendship… you have nothing to fear on my end."

She let herself come up and looked into his eyes. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, showing her that she was having an effect on him. She slowly and gently, as if approaching a timid animal, leaned in and brushed her lips against his. He remained stiff before succumbing to the allure of her lips. The kiss began to deepen and his arms started to gently trail along her sides before one rested on her lower back. The other hand continued to drift upwards before burying itself in her hair as if trying to bring her closer to him.

Breaking apart for air Eponine looked him straight in the eye and rested both of her hands on his face. "Enjolras, we both knew that this would be a life changing moment and we had agreed that we would be equal partners in this. I am entering in to this fully understand what that means and I need you to know that I trust you implicitly. I am choosing to do this with you."

Enjolras didn't say anything but continued to stare into her eyes, searching for anything that might mean what she said was a lie. When all he could see was total faith and trust in him and their situation he leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss.

Eponine sighed into the kiss as they continued to caress each other each trying to convey what they wanted to say in the single kiss. Eponine continued to try and let him know how safe she felt with him and her content while Enjolras was trying to convey his deep gratitude as her placing her trust in him.

Eponine was the first to break the kiss as she stood up and grasped his hand to lead him to the bed.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> Also: 
> 
> -Eponine's nanny is named Eve.
> 
> -this chapter is on the short side… I just wasn't feeling it and I didn't want to screw up the first family dinner.
> 
> -This chapter is completely unbetaed so I apologize in advance for mistakes.

Eponine woke up in a daze and stared around the room in confusion. It didn't look like her room at home and for a split second she was terrified that she had fallen asleep somewhere and that her father was furious with worry. However, once the sleep cleared from her mind she was able to think clearly and remembered that she was now a married women and living in her husband's home.

She looked around the sparse room that had become her home in such a short period and reflected on how well things had turned out. Enjolras' father had decided that Eponine's nanny was fine as the only servant in their small apartment. This allowed them to be able to have separate rooms, making their home a safe haven where they could be themselves without worry.

They hadn't left their home since they got married because both of their families decided they needed some time to get used to each other as man and wife and practically barred the door so they couldn't leave. And the seclusion did work, just not in the romantic way their parents intended; they ended up spending the week going over plans for the barricade and figuring out how they would live their lives while still deceiving their fathers. It was also, with great effort on Eponine's part, that the home Enjolras' mother gave them would be used as a safe house for them to escape to if needed.

_It was the second day of their married life when Eponine walked out of her room to see Enjolras pacing in the living room._

_"Enjolras?"_

_Enjolras looked up at hearing his name and could see the questioning look in Eponine eyes. "Good Morning, Eponine." He said with a slight tilt of his head before he resumed pacing._

_Even from where she stood she could see the circles under his eyes and the tangles in his hair from running his hands through it in frustration. "Did you sleep at all, Enjolras?"_

_Enjolras could hear the worry in her voice, "No. Of course not, I'm too bored to sleep and we have five more days of this prison sentence… seclusion. I'm going to lose my mind!"_

_Eponine thought for a moment before leaving the room. For a second Enjolras thought that he had offended her with his statement but she came back after a few moments with a handful of pens, paper, and what appeared to be a city and country map._

_She set them down on their small kitchen table and took her time arranging everything which just made his curiosity grow._

_"What are you doing Eponine?"_

_Eponine waited until everything was in place before turning around and squaring her shoulders as if she were preparing for battle._

_"Since you so eloquently stated that we are in seclusion for the next five days I figured we could put that time to good use and plan." She said simply._

_Enjolras looked at her warily, "Okay, but you know the Amis already have a plan for the barricades… what good is planning now when there is already one in place?"_

_Eponine took a deep breath, "You have a plan for preparing for the battle; where you will set up barricades, how ammunition will be divided, and things like that. But what you do not have is a way out in case failure seems imminent."_

_Enjolras frowned, "Why would we need an escape plan when we are going to be successful? Do you not trust the people… or us?"_

_Eponine could see the hurt flash in his eyes when he asked if she trusted them, and she knew that asking about the Amis was really a cover for asking if she trusted him. She was surprised at how much it hurt her, the thought of him thinking she didn't trust him._

_"It isn't that Enjolras, I trust you completely. It's just that it is a logical choice and we have everything at our disposal to make it to where we can have as few casualties as possible."_

_"No, we don't need this. If we start planning for defeat than we are accepting that defeat is a possibility. The people will rise and we will be successful, I already have another meeting with John coming up and we will find a way to get the people to see reason." Enjolras argued._

_"And what if the people don't rise, Enjolras?" Eponine cried in frustration. "Just because you finally get them to agree with you doesn't mean that they will take action when the time comes! There is a lot to be said for thinking something needs to change, willing to act for that change, and the fear and doubt that occur when that time comes! You can talk to them until you have nothing left in you to give, but at the end of the day it is their own choice to leave their families and fight for a cause. I will not have people I care about die when they don't have to!"_

_Enjolras was shocked speechless at her passionate speech, a rare thing to occur and an action that only Eponine seemed to bring about in him._

_"Enjolras, I know that you don't like thinking about these things and I really do hope it isn't needed but it is something that we should talk about. Your mother gave us a home, one that no one knows about, and I think we should use that as a safe house in case something happens."_

_Enjolras sighed as he considered her words and with great reluctance he began to talk about it. "I still don't agree with this and I think it is unnecessary, but if it will make you feel better I am willing to discuss it." He walked over to the table and without thinking about it placed a kiss on the top of her head and placed his arm around her so that when they leaned down to look at the maps his arms were around her. "Now what exactly are you thinking?"_

_Eponine beamed up at him, "Well, I was thinking that we could use the tunnels and the back alleys of the city to map out a path to get out of the city. I have knowledge of most of these from running around with Gavroche all these years, and whatever path we decide is the best I will run by him to confirm that there isn't a better one. Now, once we are outside the city is the tricky part. We have to consider the wounded we may have so our best bet is going to be a carriage. I've been talking to Nana about it and she will get one from my father's house and plant it wherever we need and be the driver. We should be able to slip away easily with that because no one will expect a group of student revolutionaries to escape the city in a carriage. I have also been taking some basic nursing lessons from Nanny so that I can help with those that we wounded."_

_Enjolras smiled at the confidence in her voice and had to admit that her plan was pretty sound. "Then I guess we should get started looking at the maps and planning our route."_

Enjolras walked into the kitchen, relieved that today was finally the day that he and Eponine could leave their home. He was mentally running through his list for the day when he noticed that Eponine's nanny was cooking them breakfast.

He sighed in frustration, thinking how this was not the first time this conversation had occurred. "Eve, we are perfectly able to cook for ourselves."

Eve looked up and gave him a look that implied it was moot to even bring up the topic again and went back to cooking the eggs. But Enjolras was not easily swayed.

"We discussed this the first day you both moved in. I understand that there are certain things that are considered your responsibility so that you are comfortable taking wages, but Eponine considers you family and family members are not going to be treated like servants. And to be frank, if I had my way you wouldn't be doing anything for us. You are already doing enough by helping us live our lives in peace and keeping our families at bay."

Eve let him finish his rant before taking the pan off the oven and motioning him to sit down at the table, "Sit down and shut your mouth." She said calmly while she prepared two cups of coffee and joined him at the table.

She took a long drink of her coffee before speaking again, "I've cared for Eponine since before she was born and I take pride in seeing how she has turned out. She is the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter and I do the things that I do because I love her and want to take care of her. That is why I do more than I am paid for. I know that it makes you uncomfortable but that is just how it is going to remain so you are going to have to get used to it." She paused and waited until Enjolras begrudgingly nodded his head in agreement.

Standing up she looked him in the eye, "Now another thing you probably have already figured out is that I will do anything in my power to protect her so you just take care of my girl and we won't have any issues."

"Yes, madam." Enjolras said with an assertive nod.

"What are you agreeing to, Enjolras?" Eponine said as a way of greeting.

Enjolras smiled seeing her enter the room with a carefree attitude that had not been there before their marriage. He stood up as she approached the table and kissed her forehead in good morning. "Nothing, Eve was just making me agree to quit complaining over the amount of work she does, the usual."

Eponine rolled her eyes knowing that this had become a daily interaction between the two, although this was the first time her nanny ever gave a spoken reply instead of a withering glare. She had also stopped thinking about the kiss Enjolras gave her as it had become a routine since the day they started planning together. She figured that he did it subconsciously and she feared that if she brought it up he would stop, even though she couldn't quite figure out why she didn't want it to stop.

"I was thinking that we could start off with going to the Musain to see everyone." Enjolras said, interrupting her thoughts. Eponine nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed a plate from Eve and kissed her cheek in thanks.

As the two approached the café they noticed that John waiting for them out front. Eponine ran up to him to and enveloped him a warm hug.

"John, how are you, Emily, and Marianne?" Eponine said excitedly.

"Eponine, let him breathe for a moment." Enjolras chuckled as he shook John's hand.

Eponine stepped back and glared at Enjolras. "Just go inside and wait for us." She said waving her hand dismissively. Enjolras sighed before shrugging his shoulders at their friend. "Fine, I'll just go see how the Amis are doing."

Eponine turned back to John, "So how is everyone? I feel bad that I couldn't come around during the week."

"Emily and Marianne are doing well. Marianne said her first word this past week. And as for feeling guilty you shouldn't. Everyone understands and besides, Enjolras took care of everything in your absence."

Eponine looked confused, "What do you mean? He was stuck at home with me the entire week."

John looked sheepish, "Oh, I thought you knew… Enjolras had some of his friends… Combeferre and Joly I think it was… go around to your normal haunts with Gavroche and hand out food and clothing."

Eponine stood shocked as she processed what John just said, "Um… We should probably head inside."

They parted ways and Eponine immediately went up to Combeferre and Joly and gave them each a hug, whispering her thanks to both of them.

"Eponine!"

She turned at the sound of her name to see Marius running up to her with child-like excitement. "Yes, Marius?"

"I need to talk to you." The words rushed out as he dragged her into one of the adjoining rooms.

"Calm down, Marius. Now what do you need?" Eponine said pulling her arm back and massaging it from the pressure Marius exert when he dragged her into the room.

"Do you remember the blond angel that was at your wedding?" he said dreamily.

"There were quite a few people at our wedding, and a number of them were blond… I need you to be a tad bit more specific." She retorted sarcastically.

Marius didn't pick up the sarcasm and continued staring into space with a love sick expression. "She had hair the color of spun wheat and the voice of an angel."

Eponine sighed in frustration, "Yes, I get that she was an angel. But you are still going to have to be more specific."

Hearing the tone in her voice seemed to bring Marius down enough that he could speak something other than what could be in a love poem. "She was rather quiet but I think she said her name was Fauche- something. I was too distracted by her beauty and when I went to go get her a drink she left before I could find anything else out."

Eponine thought for a moment before answering, "Was her last name Fauchelevent?"

Marius eyes lit up, 'Yes! That was it! Do you know her?"

"Not very well, she and her father are familiar with Enjolras' father."

"But that means you can find out about her for me! Right?"

"I can try, but I can't promise anything." Eponine answered with a resigned sigh.

Before she could register what was happening Marius wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into a very tight hug.

"You're welcome Marius, now can you please set me down?"

Marius squeezed her once more before setting her down and peering down at her with a large smile on his face.

"Eponine?"

Enjolras voice came from the doorway and she turned to see him standing straight and tense with his arms crossed. Marius shot her a look of thanks before slipping out of the room without saying a word to Enjolras.

Eponine walked up to Enjolras and smiled warmly at him, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, we have to head home to get ready for the dinner tonight. I didn't mean to interrupt." He said shortly before turning to walk out of the Musain. Eponine followed him out silently and wondered what had happened to put him in such a mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The family dinner and a surprise guest


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjolras' mood hadn't changed over the course of the afternoon. He remained surly, rude, and untalkative. Normally Eponine would have attributed his behavior to the inevitable future of having to spend time with his father, but that didn't make sense this time. No, he was fine earlier that day so it must have been something that happened at the Musain, she thought. She figured it must have happened when she was talking to Marius. She would have brought the subject up again, but given his response at the cafe she figured it would be best left alone.

He never did bring it up and remained short in his responses to her, even as they pulled up in front of his parents' house. Eponine was nervous about tonight, and she could tell from Enjolras' clenched fists that he wasn't sure how to approach the evening as well. Eponine had assumed they would talk and figure out some sort of plan for the evening, and the lack of one just added to her nerves.

They knocked on the door and waited; a servant opened the door and led them inside.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Enjolras, right this way. You are the last to arrive for the evening and everyone is already heading towards the dining room."

Enjolras looked back to the servant, surprise clearly expressed on his features. Huh, that is the most expression I have seen all day, Eponine thought sarcastically.

"What do you mean, last to arrive? Of course we are the last ones to arrive; we are the only ones to arrive."

Enjolras had at least remembered she existed long enough to offer his arm to her as they began walking down the long corridor waiting for the servant to answer Enjolras' question.

"No, Monsieur has invited another guest to dine for the evening. They only just arrived moments before you."

By now they had arrived at the dining room, making further questions unnecessary. Eponine was jolted back by Enjolras' sudden stop. She looked back at him to see that hardened gaze from earlier prominent on his face.

"Good evening, son! I trust you remember who our guest is for the evening, however, maybe you should introduce your lovely wife." His father said by way of introduction, his tone a little too joyful.

If it were possible Enjolras stood up straighter and walked them over for introductions. She took this time to take stock of this evening's intrusion.

He was tall, taller than Enjolras and practically his opposite in every way. Where Enjolras had golden curls, bright blue eyes, and fair skin this man had midnight black, wavy curls and brown, flat eyes and rough skin that indicated he worked outside. And the differences didn't stop at the surface. Enjolras always had an earnest look about him, one that showed his drive, passion, and deep caring for those around him. This man looked earnest too, but in a way that reminded Eponine of the look a fox gave before devouring its prey. He looked charming and handsome, but Eponine didn't trust him one bit. She immediately went on her guard and unconsciously leaned in closer to Enjolras' side.

Enjolras stepped forward slightly, never letting go of her arm, and offered his hand. "Good evening, Pierre. I didn't know you would be in attendance tonight."

The man laughed jovially, "Of course you didn't! That was obvious from the look on your face when you first spotted me, mon vieil ami." He said, shaking Enjolras' hand vigorously.

"But never mind the pleasantries! Who is this lovely flower that you have been hiding away?"

Enjolras pulled Eponine in closer to his side, "This is my wife, Eponine Enjolras nee Javert. We were married just last week."

"You, married? I had heard the rumors but thought that they were only that? I thought, surly they jest! You always seemed disinterested in the workings of love when we were young." Pierre said in mock surprise.

"Yes, well, some things just happen." Enjolras offered with a tight smile.

Pierre waved his hand dismissively before turning his attention to Eponine, "Now you, you are simply enchanting! I can see how you could bring a man to his knees but how on Earth did you manage to get this slab of marble to fall in love? It used to be the talk of most social gatherings how the prettiest of girls couldn't get his attention. You must tell me your secret."

He winked at Enjolras before taking Eponine's hand to kiss. It was a kiss that lasted far too long than necessary in Eponine's opinion, and in Enjolras' as well if his tightened grip was any indication.

Eponine turned a simpering gaze onto the stranger, "Well, monsieur, maybe those women were too... Simple for him."

Pierre chuckled, "Oh yes, I am going to like you. My name is Pierre Segier, National Commander of the King's army."

Eponine's grip tightened on Enjolras, wondering his father's motive for this evening. She let none of the tension she felt show on her face as she smiled brightly at the man. "Then you must know my father, Inspector Javert. He has talked about how marvelous some of the regiments have become under new leadership."

Pierre grinned boastfully, "It is always nice to hear how well of a job I am doing, not that I don't already know that," he said with a wink.

"And yes! I thought I recognized your name. Inspector Javert is very well known among our ranks for his efficient and unmerciful ways. I had heard rumors that no he had a daughter, but he never confirmed it or was even said he was married."

"My mother died giving birth to me and he didn't like talking about family. He said that it would be dangerous for me if certain people found out exactly who I was," she said, sighing softly.

"Ah, yes, that is a wise decision. There are many people that he has put away that have threatened to harm him, Thenardier's gang especially. Hopefully you are still unknown to them." Pierre said softly.

"Now then, enough with the chatter! Dinner is served and we can continue our delightful conversations over our meal. Your mother had a previous dinner engagement for some organization she is a part of and sends her regards for missing your first meal as a proper married couple." Enjolras' father interrupted, ushering them to their seats. He was still far too cheerful in Eponine's opinion, but she hadn't been able to figure out why.

Eponine decided to get the conversation started and directed a doe-eyed gaze at Pierre, "So, how long have you and Enjolras known each other?"

Pierre preened under her gaze, "We have known each other all our lives, right from the moment our mothers put us in the cradle. I have grown up with him, lived most of life's experiences with him even. We were tutored together, then sent off to school together… why we were practically sown at the hip during our younger years." His gaze was slightly dazed, his smile turned slightly downward, as if he were remembering a happier time and missing those memories.

However, he quickly perked back up, "Now lovely Eponine, my flower, you must be interested in all the marvelous stories I could share with you of your Enjy." Pierre winked as he sat down across from her.

Eponine could see Enjolras grit his teeth at Pierre's use of a nickname. She turned to him and flashed her brightest smile. She leaned close to the table as if sharing a secret, "Why yes, you must tell me! I imagine you have some stories that will tickle my fancy."

She leaned back and patted Enjolras' arm, "After all, my Enjy refuses to tell me anything about his childhood and I do just love having things that could come in handy later," she leaned over her plate, cupped her face and mock whispered, "you know, for when I need to encourage," she finished with a sly wink.

Enjolras' grip tightened on her arm, pulling her far back into her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could also see Enjolras' father practically clapping his hands in glee and she decided to take this as far as she could to suss out what was really going on.

She giggled and simpered, leaning into Enjolras and patting his chest before pouting at Pierre, "Oh dear me, it looks like my husband doesn't like my plan."

She was rewarded with Pierre's rich laughter, "No. It appears he does not, but then again he always was a spoil-sport."

Enjolras face grew red, his eyes fixated on his dinner plate in front of him as he aggressively cut his meat. Eponine began to pray that he had figured out she was merely putting on a show, but when he got in these moods he was hardly what one would call rational.

Eponine placed her hand over her heart in mock surprise, "My Enjolras! A spoil-sport! O, do tell Pierre."

Pierre's eyes lit up at her familiarity, "Let me think," he began, tapping the tip of his fork to his chin in mock thought, "I believe one of my favorite memories has to be when we were ten and our mothers decided we needed to learn to dance. Both of us did well, although I was the better of the two, and shortly thereafter his mother hosted his birthday party. She decided that since we had done so well in dance classes that it should be a proper ball. I had never see Enjy throw such a tantrum! He refused to attend, and was adamant in that decision until his mother came into his room the day of the party and said that if he didn't get down there she was going to ban him from the library for a month. I don't think I have ever seen formal wear put on so quickly! But Enjolras had her fooled; she only said he had to get down to the party, not how long he had to stay. So the minute the dancing started he snuck out and practically barricaded himself by books."

Pierre looked over at Enjy and winked, "But, that's not the funny part is it, mon ami?"

Enjolras hand tightened around his wine glass as he gave a small, terse grin.

"One of the lovely young ladies at the party fancied Enjolras and decided to search for him. She demanded he dance with her, and asked him why he cared about a bunch of stuffy books about dead guys when he refused. O, he was spitting mad. Stalked into the ballroom to his mother and said he was going to bed, punishment be damned! He couldn't even form the words when his mother asked what happened! Just kept stuttering!" Pierre finished, howling in delight.

Eponine let out a tinkering laugh, "That sounds like my darling husband," she said with a sly wink at Enjolras.

"That doesn't even cover some of the stuff that happened at school." Pierre teased.

Eponine could see Enjolras' face turn a deeper shade of red, "You must tell me."

"Well there was the time he wrote a petition to the headmaster to have the history professor fired for refusing to teach the theories and practices of the great Revolutionists. I'll never forget the day he received a letter with his father's response to that antic!" Pierre said, looking over at Enjolras' father who had started laughing.

"Yes, I had hoped he would grow out of such childish fancies," he rose up a glass in a mock toast, "and here is to the continued hope."

The corners of Enjolras eye's tightened and Eponine could see he was close to exploding at his father's callous comment. She had to do something and she knew that it would still upset him, but it would be better than the alternative. "There must be some more stories, Pierre! What about games, tests, or scholarly competitions? I know Enjolras is fiercely competitive, surely there must be some stories there."

"There are plenty of those! He was always so serious when it came to competitions! Sad that he only won a few… with me winning the rest." Pierre finished with a cheeky grin.

"Wow, you must be brilliant then because my husband is the smartest man I know!" She tried to keep a smile on her face while internally she wanted to cringe at her honeyed words. She was becoming tired of this charade and wanted to go home, her cheek muscles were starting to ache from all this fake smiling.

"I am quite brilliant. That's why I rose so high so quickly within the ranks of the army. Youngest man to be made National Commander, I am." He sat up proudly.

A muffled, sardonic laugh came from her side. "Brilliant, sure, brilliant at throwing your father's name around." Enjolras muttered darkly as another vegetable became prey to his ferocious stabbing.

Pierre's cocky smile fell for a second before coming back. He pretended he didn't hear Enjolras as his refocused his attention to Eponine. "Now enough about our childhood, I want to know how Enjolras found a delicate angel like you to marry, and why didn't I meet you first? It's a travesty that I shall have to live with the rest of my days."

Eponine's face only reflected a sweet smile, instead of the sudden urge she had to purge her stomach contents. "I believe you can place blame right on Monsieur Enjolras and my father. The entire thing was arranged by them and we met for the first time a month or so before the wedding."

"Well that is just unfortunate! I will have to go home and berate my father for missing out on one of life's gems!"

"Chances are my father never talked to yours… He had no desire for me to become the wife of a law enforcer or military man. He didn't want me marrying a husband whose profession could put me in harm's way." She said with a fake sad smile.

"My loss then," He chuckled, "but I can bet you I would have made a more agreeable husband, my lady"

Eponine was about to open her mouth in outrage, deciding she was done with whatever game was being played, when the loud screeching of a chair being forced away from the table broke her concentration. She looked over to Enjolras red faced and heaving in anger, still gripping his dinner fork like a spear.

He attempted to form words multiple times before stalking out of the room. Eponine quickly stood up and looked at the rest of the table. "If you will excuse us a moment, I believe we need a few moments." Her words were rushed as she quickly stepped away to follow her husband.

Enjolras did not acknowledge her presence when she stepped into the parlor. Instead, he remained shoulders bowed, pressing down on one of the chairs in the room. His eyes were clenched shut as his hands gripped the back of the chair so hard she could see the fabric giving way to his fingers from the door. She walked over, gently resting her hand on his lower back. "I'm sorry your father said that to you, Enjolras. He had no right."

Enjolras head snapped up, his eyes like tempered steel. "You were flirting." He forced through clenched teeth.

Eponine stepped back in surprise, "You are angry over that? Not over your father?"

Enjolras let out a cynical bark, "Why would I be? That is normal behavior. I expect his comments. But you. You were flirting. With him."

Eponine stared at him in confusion; did he really think she meant all of that? She figured he would have figured it out when she started to act like a fool!

Her delay and confusion caused his anger to increase. He ripped his hands from the chair and stalked towards her, closing the short distance between them as he towered over her, eyes blazing. "First it was Marius this afternoon. That insipid, hopeless romantic fool. You practically locked yourself in a secluded room with him and didn't even have the gall to look contrite when I caught you two together! No apology, nothing! You just acted like nothing happened… but I could have over looked that. Because Marius is a fool and falls in love every other week but tonight? That was… betrayal."

Enjolras took a deep breath and turned away from her sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. She took a deep breath, preparing herself to refute his words when he faced her again. His face etched in anger, but his eyes… they showed how deeply hurt he was. How much this had truly affected him. If the situation weren't so serious, Eponine might have laughed at the irony. He was getting angry over falsehoods.

"Damn it, Eponine. Anyone but him, did you have to fall for his charms?! He has always won. Always. All my life, I have been compared to him, put in competition with him, lost to him. Why him?! I know our situation is not ideal, but you have to fall prey to him?"

His eyes turned hard as they drank in her face. Eponine stayed still, not wanting to interrupt him. He seemed to need this release, not that she really understood why. She saw his eyes search her expression, taking in her soft eyes before settling on her lips. He seemed fixated on them, "He won't win this time. Not before I get my chance." He said so softly she could hardly hear him before he grabbed her in a bruising kiss. His hands pulled her close, wrapping one around her waist and the other gripping the back of her neck. His mouth was unyielding to hers and aggressive in his technique. It was possessive, passionate, and desperate; only stopping when they both needed air.

His grip didn't lessen, his eyes giving away his vulnerability. Eponine lifted her hand to caress his cheek and stared deeply into his gaze. "Enjolras, I wish you had talked to me this afternoon… there is so much to clear up. This afternoon, with Marius, meant nothing. He was asking me to find a girl that he met at our wedding who he had fancied himself in love with. That hug… it was only because I said I would help. And tonight… Pierre is… oily. I felt disgusted the entire night; I only flirted with him because I didn't know why he was there. I was trying to figure out their motives and the best way to do that is to play into their hand. Trust me, he has nothing on you and there is no competition because you have already won. You will always win to me."

Her words had a balming effect on him, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again she could still see the vulnerability in them but the anger that was there previously had evaporated. His head dipped, lips lightly brushing over her eyes and cheeks before landing on her lips… once… twice… before capturing them in the gentlest kiss. He kissed her as if he adored her, like she was the most precious thing in his world and she found herself melting into it and allowing him to pull her under. They were both drowning, content to lose themselves to the waves of emotions channeling across their lips. She felt the faintest amount of pressure against her bottom lip as his tongue lightly probed against it, begging for entrance. With the softest of moans her mouth opened and the kiss deepened in sincerity. He pulled her closer to him; holding on to her so she would disappear and cradled her head to his. They both groaned as the kiss heated in passion, neither wishing for it to stop.

A gentle cough came from the doorway, one that was obviously supposed to alert the couple but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"Come now, son. This is a dinner, not your bedroom." His father's stern voice boomed out, startling the couple.

They were dazed for a few moments before realizing how they stood. They jumped apart suddenly and seemed to compete with one another for how deep a shade of red they could achieve.

"No need to be ashamed, Enjy! Why, if she were my wife I wouldn't be able to contain myself either!"

Enjolras gave Pierre a withering stare, "Now we haven't had much time to catch up, you and I. Let us take a stroll… that is, if you can leave your precious dewdrop."

Eponine shuddered at Pierre's words, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be basking under his compliments. She gave a small encouraging smile to Enjolras, "Go right ahead, I will curl up with a book and await your return."

She settled into a chair with a book, but before she could even begin Jacques interrupted her.

"Excellent work tonight, my dear. He played into your hand rather nicely. Exactly as I had hoped!" He exclaimed in what Eponine would call a giddy tone.

"Excuse me?" She didn't try and hide her confusion.

"I knew that you would fall under Pierre's charms but I didn't expect it to play out this well! Perfect! Simply perfect!"

Eponine sat up straighter, "You mean, you intended for your son to get jealous? Why? What purpose does that serve?" She bit out, trying to mask her mounting frustration.

"Of course. It's serves our purposes splendidly." He replied with a wide grin.

She really wanted to smack that smirk off of his face, "And how is that?"

"Well, as we saw by your affectionate display moments ago it incited a passionate response in my son. This places him well in your path for making him truly fall in love with… and with that, fall into your confidences. A man in love will tell his love everything her heart desires."

Eponine clutched her book tighter as he continued spewing filth. "Pierre's presence was two-fold. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist flirting with you, and his natural charm makes it hard for a female to resist so Enjolras would get jealous. And second, he is in the King's Army. There must be rumors of my son's… activities; hopefully he will knock come sense into my boy."

Eponine had to swallow back her pride, "That sounds like a very well thought out plan. An excellent plan even."

Jacques looked smug at her praise, "Yes, it all came together seamlessly. Now I can only hope that the conversation the boys are having is just as productive."

He patted the arm of her chair, "But never you mind about that. That's men's talk out there and your ears are too delicate for that. I will leave you here to your book. Goodnight."

Eponine scoffed loudly once she was sure he left the room, his words filled her with such disgust.

"Enjolras we need to talk." Pierre said gravely.

Enjolras kept walking briskly, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible and with as little communication as possible.

"Enjolras, I'm serious."

Enjolras stopped in his tracks and turned towards his childhood friend. "If you had something so serious to discuss with me then in why would you think the best way to start that conversation would be to flirt with my wife?"

Pierre chuckled and winked, "Oh come now, mon vieil ami, you know I can't help myself around a pretty girl.

Enjolras was beginning to hate that wink more than anything. "And yet, you continue."

"It's all in jest, and if you were satisfying she wouldn't fall under my charms. Now if you need some suggestions…"

"What did you want to talk to me about, Pierre. Get on with it." Enjolras snapped before Pierre could continue.

"There are rumors, Enjolras. Rumors of an uprising and about a student leader who spouts the ideals of equality among the people. I knew from the moment they started talking it was you." He said, cutting to the heart of the matter.

Enjolras clasped his hands behind his back, "I don't know what you are talking about Pierre. Besides, rumors are simply rumors. You shouldn't put stock in falsehoods."

"All rumors are based in truth Enjolras, isn't that what you were so fond of saying when we were young? And I know it's true, please don't insult my intelligence."

"Fine, Pierre. What are you going to do? Report me? You might get a promotion."

Pierre sighed heavily, "That is not my intention, Enjolras. I am concerned for you."

Enjolras scoffed, "You don't want a promotion? That's a first… what will your father think if he ever found out," he tisked.

"My father has nothing to do with this and I don't intend for him to find out."

Pierre paused, "Enjolras, you need to be careful. They are getting closer and closer to finding out who you are."

"So what if they find out who I am. By the time they do it will be too late, the rebellion will have risen."

Pierre placed his hand on Enjolras arm, shaking him for emphasis, "You don't understand! They have put Inspector Javert on the case. He had only lost one case in his entire career and YOU happen to be married to his daughter. Tread carefully."

"I have nothing to fear from Eponine." Enjolras said slowly.

"This is serious; don't let yourself get lured into a false sense of security by the first pretty face to have caught your eye!" Pierre practically shouted.

"Pierre, trust me, I have nothing to fear from Eponine. Why do you care anyway? I thought you washed your hands of me the day you entered into the ranks."

"I will trust your words, but only because you have never lied to me before… and you are terrible liar. But that point is moot." He joked.

"And even though our lives went on different paths you are still my friend and I don't want to see you hauled up in front of a shooting squad for treason."

Enjolras gaze turned solemn, "Pierre, I know what will happen to me if I fail and it is something I accept. I believe in the cause that strongly and I will do everything I can to see it come to fruition."

"You know that means we may meet again under… more unfortunate circumstances."

Enjolras nodded, "That is very likely. What are we to do then?"

Pierre cracked a small smile, "Well… I guess at that point we will be on opposite sides of the fight and we will have to do what we must."

Enjolras returned his small smile with one of his own, "Yes, we will. No hard feelings?"

Pierre laughed and clapped him on the back, "Of course not. But we have been out here long enough. You probably want to go home and spend some time with that wife of yours."

They began walking back before Enjolras spoke again, "Thank you, Pierre."

Pierre nodded in response.

It wasn't until they were halfway home before Eponine decided to ask Enjolras about the evening. "What happened tonight, when you and Pierre left the room?"

"He was telling me that the Army is getting closer to figuring us out. Apparently they have put your father on the case."

Eponine let out a small gasp, "Well… this is an unfortunate turn of events. We will just have to continue to be careful."

Enjolras turned his head to look at her, "You mean, you have no problem blatantly lying to your father?"

She let out a chuckle, "Enjolras, I have been lying to my father in some way or another most of my life. This is nothing new."

Enjolras nodded his head slowly, "I appreciate it. The Amis are lucky to have you on our side."

"Would you mind telling me about Pierre?" She asked gently.

"Pierre and I grew apart. We were best friends when we were children and when we were schoolmates. Sure, I was resentful about always being compared to him but he was still a friend. We also shared some of the same opinions and ideals about the way France was run. But one day that all changed. His father decided that Pierre needed to join the Army, climb the ranks. He told him it would look good on their family to have a decorated officer in the family. Pierre is the third son, and has always been in the shadows of his brothers-almost like I was to him-."

Enjolras shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with revisiting his long buried memories. He ran his hand through his curls, trying to find the right words to say.

"He was always striving to get his father to notice him. His inheritance is solely based on his father's whim so not only does he need a good job; he needs to do a job that will put him in his father's good graces. Somewhere down the line, I suspect with it was due to incurring promotions and rising quickly to the top, his ideas faded away and became the ideas of his father. The night before he left to join I tried to convince him to tell his father no, to join me in law school. He scoffed and told me that I needed to abandon my childish ideas for ideas of substance, ideas that would get me a job and not laughed at. As you can tell that didn't go over well and we haven't spoken since, until tonight that is."

Enjolras eyes grew distant, "I have always wondered what would have happened if he stood up to his father. He might have even stood by my side as we planned the Revolution."

And with that they traveled the rest of the way home, both actively avoiding the topic of the other event that had happened that night.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days had passed since the family dinner, five, in fact. Eponine was counting, and if counting wasn’t enough she could have just gone by how awkward their interactions had become. At first there was just a level of unease between them, each not knowing how to act around the other. Now, Enjolras just avoided her. He never looked her in the eye anymore and he left the room quickly after she entered. It hurt more than she was willing to admit and she missed him.

He didn’t even kiss her forehead when he left the room, something that she was sure he didn’t even realize he did. She was frustrated with it all; it was just a dang kiss! They have done that and more! Why was that night any different? He could even write it off as being goaded by his father and Pierre.

That is what she constantly told herself, at least. But if she were being entirely honest with herself she would admit that that kiss they shared was very different than anything they had experienced before. It had been full of passion, hinting at something deeper. It boiled her blood, flooded her body with heat. It was a kiss that left a lasting impression on your lips long after the kiss had stopped. Sometimes, when she let her guard down she could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers, molding her lips to his, dominating them completely… She wondered if he was just as plagued by her phantom touch as she was by his.

All these conflicting feelings just made her so confused! In the beginning she was sad he avoided her and didn’t give her that morning kiss. Then after a couple of days she grew angry at him. It was just so immature! They were planning a revolution and they were married for goodness sake! They should at least be able to look at each other. It was getting so bad that their friends had even begun to notice, each trying to find out what was wrong with the “power couple” (Grantaire’s designated term for them apparently). It was disconcerting, always having to be on guard for probing, sly questions. Eponine would usually blush before walking off while Enjolras would stutter before turning red and changing the subject. Given that both of those reactions were so uncommon for the two that everyone pretty much knew something was going on with them by now.

Not to mention that she hadn’t even seen her husband for two straight days! Both of them had turned that awkward frustration they felt into drive as they dove head first into their respective project, leading Enjolras to always be at the Musain while Eponine reforged all her old contacts on the streets with vigor. However, she was starting to reach the end of her patience as she went to breakfast, alone, again.

“I assume it’s just you again today, dear? I noticed Enjolras slipped out earlier this morning, mumbling about getting food elsewhere.” Eve said in lieu of a greeting, her voice somber. She could see what the situation was doing to the two, from Enjolras’ constant worry lines to Eponine’s far off gaze. She just hoped they came to their senses soon but knew not to hold onto too much hope given their stubborn natures. They were both so oblivious.

“Of course he did. And of course I am, I’ve eaten every damn meal alone for the past five days!” She sat down in a huff, her voice changing pitch.

“Now Now, love. No need to yell at me. I know this is hard on you, such is the burden of those in love arguing.” Yes, she went there, even knowing the response she was sure to get.

“Love?! There is no love here and I certainly don’t love him. I admire him, yes. And admit that he is pleasant to look at… and be around… He listens to me, takes the things I say into consideration, and even admits when I am right but that is just a sign of deep friendship. Which is the best thing either of us can expect in our situation, and it is only natural that sometimes the passion you feel for a shared cause can overlap…” her voice trailed off, leaving behind her all too familiar far off gaze.

“Well, you would know best.” Eve said with a roll of her eyes, “What do you have planned for the afternoon?”

“I am going down to the docks. I know it’s where I have gone every day this week but something doesn’t feel right and I intend to get to the bottom of it today.”

“What do you mean?” Eve questioned.

“Well, there is a group of ladies that always seemed happy to see me. They helped me find those most in need before helping themselves, a rare occurrence down there, and lately they have been avoiding me. One of them I haven’t seen since before I got married.” She answered, her despair and disappointment showed in her worry lines and tone.

“Just be safe. I know you always are but I don’t want to be the one to break it to that taciturn husband of yours if something happens.” Eve put her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

“You know I always am and I highly doubt Enjolras would care outside of losing his co-conspirator.” She muttered darkly. She pushed her food away, ‘I have suddenly lost my appetite. I’m going to go get my things and head out, I will see you tonight.” She walked over and gave a small kiss on Eve’s cheek, “Make sure to do something for yourself today.” She hurried out of the room and five minutes later Eve heard the door slam shut.

“Those two…” She sighed softly under her breath. She had a feeling things were going to get worse before getting better.

Eponine traveled down the familiar streets of Paris, her feet knowing where to take her even though her mind was preoccupied with other matters. She was mulling over her nanny’s remarks at breakfast. Love… it was such a strange concept to Eponine. It encompassed so much and yet not enough at the same time. Yes, she loved her father and nanny affectionately, as family, and would do just about anything to protect them. And she loved the gamins she helped and had gotten to know over the years but it was an unconditional love. One of caring and made her just as protective of them as she was her father.  She would even say she loved the Amis, they had all become very dear friends to her despite their antics. She remembered meeting them and how natural it was to bind her to them. It was almost instinctive and developed organically over the years.  But where did that leave Enjolras? She admired him, was affectionate in her thoughts toward him, cared about him unconditionally, and would be the first to admit that they were friends but he didn’t fit into the previous three categories, especially after the passion she felt from his touch. So, yes, she loved him. That couldn’t be denied, but was she in love with him? She didn’t think so, after all their relationship was nothing like the novels or historical accounts she read about before she learned to sneak out.

Her mind kept leading her around in circles until she found herself outside of the docks. She made herself clear her mind; her girls deserved her undivided attention, especially if she was going to find out what they had been keeping from her.  It wasn’t unusual for them to keep things from her, they always tried to conceal the more unscrupulous parts of their job, but they never avoided her like this.

Eponine rounded the corner and easily spotted the trio she was looking for. She waited until she was closer before announcing herself so they couldn’t run off, “Rosalie, Louisette, Josephine! How are you?”

They turned at the sound of their names and froze. She was too close to them for them to pretend they hadn’t heard her and run off. “I haven’t seen you all since before I got married. Where have you all been?” She started off feigning ignorance.

All three ladies shuffled on their feet and glanced at each other, “Oh, you know… working…” Louisette answered first.

“Yea… working.” Echoed Josephine and Rosalie.

Eponine was quickly losing her patience. “Oh really? During the daytime? When there are little to no customers?”

“Yes. It’s been a rather strange week, ships coming into port at all hours. The sailors have needs and we aren’t allowed to refuse you know.” Rosalie defended.

Eponine leaned to the side and gave a pointed look at the empty harbor. “That harbor has been empty this entire week. I know because I have come looking for you all every day.”

Louisette at least had the decency to look ashamed at the lies. “Do you all want to tell me why you have been avoiding me? Are you all in trouble? Or worse? I have been worried.” Eponine scolded.

“Well, we figured you wouldn’t want to be seen with us now that you married up in life. Figured your husband wouldn’t like the company you keep.” Josephine said, looking pointedly at her bare feet.

“Quit telling me lies. You know that if my father being the man he is couldn’t keep me away some rich husband couldn’t either. Besides, he is sympathetic to the plights of the people and is the leader of the Amis.” Eponine explained, “Now, what is going on? And where is Azelma? I have seen you three with a passing glance but I haven’t seen even a shadow of her.”

Rosaline looked guilty, “That’s why we were avoiding you… we didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Eponine’s tone betrayed her worry.

“Azelma has been arrested. It was shortly after your wedding.” Rosaline began nervously. 

“There was a raid on the docks. Your father was there. Business was rather slow, as you can see by the empty harbor, so we were elsewhere but you know Azelma’s father. He viewed it an opportunity for her to get all the business that night, no matter how slow. Your father caught her… at an inappropriate time. There was no way to deny why she was there.” Josephine continued, her voice strong and unwavering.

Eponine bit her lip, concern lining every inch of her body.

“She was arrested, obviously. Her father came here that night looking for her and found out what happened. He… he said Azelma would get a year for this since it wasn’t the first time she had been caught and since it was your father who found her. He said he would have his revenge on the bastard who took away part of his payment.” Louisette finished quietly.

“That… that does cause some problems. Thenardier doesn’t make threats lightly. I will be on my guard ladies, but you shouldn’t have kept this from me. Especially when it keeps you all from health, don’t think I didn’t notice your bare feet Josephine, your lack of undergarments Rosaline, or your shivering Louisette.”

“Neither of us wanted to be the one to tell you. We know how close you and Azelma are.” Rosaline explained.

“I appreciate the concern ladies, but it should never risk your wellbeing.” Eponine said as she rifled through her bag. She took out shoes, a corset, and three blankets she knitted. “Please don’t ever be afraid to tell me things, whether out of courtesy for me or not.”

They nodded their heads in resigned agreement before taking their items. “Thank you for these Eponine. They will help a great deal.”

“You are all welcome. I will be back tomorrow with some more things… as long as you don’t start avoiding me again.” She finished with a cheeky grin.

The girls gave a small laugh, “We promise, Eponine.” Louisette said in her whisper-like voice.

Eponine kept a smile on her face as she waved and turned away from them. She had done what she needed to today and now it was time to move on. She still had the children to visit and give food too. Her face dropped the minute she turned the street though. This business with her father, Azelma, and Thenardier was going to lead to some complications.

But at least she could trust that Gavroche would make her smile and forget her troubles momentarily.  

**[the next day]***

Enjolras sighed. This past week had taken a toll on him. He was confused and feeling guilty. He couldn’t believe he just grabbed her and kissed her like that. Without her consent or permission! It was the kind of kiss that was to be given in the privacy of one’s bedroom and he couldn’t believe he acted so improper, married or not!

He continued to replay the evening in his head, as he had every morning since the dinner. They got there, he was blindsided by his childhood friend who then proceeded to flirt outrageously with his wife while his wife acted coy under the affections. Enjolras could feel his rage increasing, just as it had that night only less intensely. By now he knew the root of his actions was his jealousy. He just couldn’t stand to see his friend take yet another thing from him. His father preferred Pierre to him and for a few moments it appeared as though his wife had. It was unacceptable and what resulted could only be described as an assertion of his male dominance. It was so common but when his lips molded to Eponine’s, when he tasted her sweet taste tinged with wine it was anything but common. And every morning he would replay that kiss, how he grabbed her to him and kissed her with more passion than when he spoke of France his body would flush with remembered feelings. Which would perpetuate the guilt and confusion.

At this point he would just out of bed, dress rapidly, and leave before Eponine greeted the day. How could he look at her after all he had been thinking… feeling? At least he could push it out of his mind during the day with his projects. He threw himself in them with a fever that surprised even his friends. He did everything he could get his hands on, like writing speeches, handing out pamphlets, making the pamphlets, even cleaning up after Grantaire.

He did this so he wouldn’t have to face the looks or questions from his friends. They knew something was going on since the first day after the dinner. He arrived flushed and distracted. However the final giveaway was when he told them about Eponine’s fail safe within the plans they came up with. When he was done detailing everything everyone was quiet for a few moments, taking everything in. It was Grantaire that broke the silence first. He laughed before crowning them a power couple and saying that they must run off the same power supply since they were so driven and bound to achieve anything they set their minds too before commenting that if they ever touched it would be explosive. The rest of the Amis laughed along at the absurdity of the thought while Enjolras could feel his face heating up. The Amis noticed of course, which is what began Enjolras’ crazed actions. He did everything he could to avoid their questions and only talked about the revolution. He gave short, decisive answers all week which just caused the Amis to wonder what was wrong with their leader.  

It was that that led to him making posters and pamphlets that day. It was usually Bahorel’s job but Enjolras needed to keep his hands busy. He also had the meeting with John and his friends later, which should also help keep his mind off of things. He worked like a man possessed and it was how he was found when they walked in.

He heard chatter behind him, but ignored it in favor of the work. He didn’t turn around or acknowledge anything around him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see John and three people he didn’t recognize.

“Enjolras, we had a meeting today correct?” John clarified after seeing Enjolras’ dazed, confused look.

“Of course! Of course. Sorry. I was caught up in what I was doing.” Enjolras explained.

“You got distracted making posters and pamphlets?” Bahorel asked sarcastically.

“Yes. Because I take this seriously.” Enjolras said sharply, “Now, while I meet with them will you finish up?”

Bahorel nodded as Enjolras led the small group up the stairs to their meeting room. John didn’t introduce everyone until they were finally seated.

“You asked me to bring some of my friends with me to this meeting and these were the only ones willing to come. This is Henri, Thomas, Jeannot, and Bebert. They are interested in what you have to say, but they are very skeptical to your ideas.” John said, cutting to the chase.

Enjolras made sure to stop and shake the hand of each one. “Thank you for being willing to lend an ear. I believe that something must be done, and that it must be drastic, for us to improve the lives of everyone in France. How our current class system is, how it is treated, is appalling.” He said in introduction.

“Well, you certainly are passionate. I will give you that.” Bebert spoke.

“And you don’t mince words. That is always appreciated.” Jeannot seconded.

“So, give us your fancy speech. Let us see if your pretty words can affect us as much as John here.” Henri prompted.

Enjolras took a deep breath, “I am not looking for you to commit today to the cause, after all it took me years to get to this point. I am simply asking that you consider my words carefully and make a decision rather promptly. We will need to act sooner rather than later but I don’t want you to feel forced today.”

Enjolras waited for the men to nod their heads in agreement before continuing. “I don’t know each of your stories but I know that what life has given you is not fair. The simple fact that I was born into my family, to prosperity, greed, and malice and you were born into a loving family, poor but happy isn’t fair. Why should the people that don’t appreciate humanity be allowed to live above us all? To treat those lower than them as they do? They don’t make France better. They continue to create the cycle of abuse, disease, famine, and despair. We need to rise up and fix this. With a new system in place there could be opportunities for education and renewal. Those that fall on hard times will not be tossed out to die in the street but rather helped. Everyone will be equal no matter what they are born into. This could all be achieved if the people would rise with us. There is too many of us for them to beat us all down. Why should the actions of a few determine how seventy percent of us live?”

Enjolras took a deep breath before continuing, “I see children, orphans, running the streets in threadbare clothing, so distressed that I can see their malnourished ribs through the wear and tear. I see parents clutching their newborns to them to give them what little warmth they can. This shouldn’t be considered normal. I see my own wife staying up at night, knitting as quickly as she can to provide help and I see my friends sneak extra food and coin from their home to give out. I see people that care like this and I know we can make France a better, safer place. If only we would all rise together.” He concluded.

“But what about the risks? What about our lives? Our children’s lives? We are the sole earners of our family and without us our families would die.” Henri asked.

“I know that I am asking a lot. I am asking everyone to risk a lot. But I wouldn’t be asking this of you if I wasn’t willing to give it myself.” Enjolras replied.

“How do we know that you mean what you say? That we aren’t going to repeat the actions of the previous rebellion? That nothing will change?” Bebert asked.

“The only thing that will make the outcome different is a better plan. My friends and I have a specific plan to put in place when we overthrow the current system. A plan that we welcome anyone in our cause to look over and give suggestions.”

“Why violence? Why not a more peaceful route?” Jeannot followed up.

“Because we have seen through the years that peaceful actions don’t work.  Lamarque, for example, he is a good man, one of the few that fight for the people and it doesn’t do much.”

The men sat in silence and contemplated his words. “You are asking us to leave our wives and children defenseless. To be left alone in this world, with no help, if we fail.” Thomas asked quietly.

“Yes, I am. But for change to occur risks must be taken. And like I said, I wouldn’t ask you to do anything I am not prepared to do myself.”

“So you are willing to leave your wife alone in this world? To leave her to fend for herself if you are gone? If all your friends are gone?” Thomas countered.

“If that is what I must, yes.” Enjolras replies without hesitation. It takes a few moments for his brain to process his answer; nervousness and doubt begin to replace his conviction. He tries to push it to the back of his mind until the others leave.

“All I ask, again, is that you give my words some thought. You can come find me at any time, I am always here at the Musain, or you can pass along your questions to John who can relay them to either my wife or I.” The others stand to shake his hand, “Thank you for listening to me today. I hope that I have given you a lot to think on.”

They leave one by one, until only John is left. “Are you okay, Enjolras?” He asks, concerned.

“Yes, Yes. I am alright. I just… need to think.” Enjolras replies absentmindedly.

John claps him on the back, “Good luck to you then. I can see that you will have a lot to think about, and maybe some discoveries of your own to make.”

He leaves before Enjolras registers he has gone.  Moments pass before he realizes he is still standing, alone. He drops back down onto the table and lets his head rest in his hands as the nerves and doubt flood him again. His convictions were still the same; he was still willing to give his life for the cause in a heartbeat. But now, now there was Eponine to think about. The thought of leaving her alone… made his breath hitch. It was disconcerting. And she had already stated her intent to be by his side during the fight which would mean that she would die there beside him. That thought made his heart twist painfully. He didn’t know what changed, what was making him hesitate now. He wanted to be angry at that fact, angry at anything that would make him less than one hundred percent convicted to the cause. But it was Eponine and he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at her. He tried to reason it out by telling himself that it was because she orchestrated so much of the plan, that their survival would be solely dedicated to her but there was that tiny thought in the back of his mind that went back to this kiss. There was more there but he had no idea what it was which left him feeling extremely uneasy.

He continued to sit there until the sun went down, his head buried in his hands as he tried to solve the unsolvable. He could hear his friends walk up the stairs periodically throughout the afternoon but he never moved from his spot. Seconds later he would hear a sigh and their retreating steps as they left. He knew they were worried but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he cared about was stewing in his own thoughts. His previous distractions just delayed this moment, causing’s Thomas’ comment to make everything that he had been repressing come crashing back in a torrential wave.

“Enjolras?” He heard Combeferre’s voice behind him. He must have been deep in thought if he hadn’t even heard someone come up the steps. He grunted in acknowledgment.

“Everyone is leaving… the Musain is closing. I think it is time you go home.”

“Okay. I’ll leave in a moment. Thank you, Combeferre.” His voice was rough from disuse. A few moments later, when he could be sure that everyone had left, he got up and walked home.

He approached his front door slowly, taking care to ease the door open without making a sound before slinking his way down the hall. He had almost made it passed the kitchen when he heard, “She’s already asleep.”

He stood still, “Well stop standing there. Either come in or go to your room and pout.”

“I’m not pouting.” He retaliated.

“Oh okay, so you are just ignoring Eponine for your health not because you are embarrassed and confused.” Eve said sarcastically.

“I’m not embarrassed. I am confused, ashamed, and conflicted.”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed.”

“Why?” He said sharply.

“Because Eponine has been thinking about that kiss just as much as you obviously have and that means that you shouldn’t feel ashamed by your actions. Confused and conflicted I can understand, but such is the rough road of young love.” She said before turning away and heading back to her room.

Her last words shocked him to his very core. Love? He doesn’t love her… does he? Could this be why he feels the way he does? Why he has been fixating on that night and why Thomas’ questions affected him so much? But what did he know of love? It had always been so clearly defined for him. His mother loved him, his father didn’t. His friends loved him. He loved France. But what he felt for Eponine didn’t fit in his categorized boxes and he had no knowledge base for anything else. He walked slowly to his room, falling onto his bed haphazardly. He had a lot more to think about.


End file.
